Battlestar HYPERION Vol 4: Stoking The Fire
by Jim Quigley
Summary: Battlestar HYPERION and its fleet of survivors are discovered by the cylons.
1. Chapter 1

HYPERION TASK GROUP

Volume 4: Stoking the Fire

By Jim Quigley

Date: **2007**  
Warnings: **None**  
Notes: Please check each chapter as it may be modified at any point. Please note that my stories take place in the same realm as **Expatkiwi**.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED TEN – AULUS PASSENGER STATEROOM**

The clock alarm went off at the 0515 hours just as Brice had set it the night before. He reached over and shut it off and then motioned to Lieutenant Walker that she had to get up and catch the first shuttle of the morning so she could report back to HYPERION on time. Amanda reached down and fumbled for her blouse. After she pulls it down over her head, she made her way towards the bathroom. The two had started to see each other almost two months ago. As Brice lay in bed watching her dress, he thought to himself how in the beginning it was hard for them to sneak around and not be discovered, but it with the arrival of AULUS it has become easier.

"How's your head feeling?" she asked

"It's pounding. I definitely had to much beer last night." He responded as he slowly leaned up.

"Well, I warned you to drink some water before we went to bed," Amanda chuckled as she fixed her hair and approached him.

"I'll meet see you here in three days?" he asked as they embraced.

"You sure will!" she responded before kissing him.

**ADELPHIA HANGER BAY (0600 Hours)**

Colonel Walsh told Colonel Tillman and Lieutenant Kirby they would meet them in thirty-two hours at the rendezvous coordinates as they boarded their raptors. All three teams had their respective missions to complete. While Admiral Tillman was looking through the files on the laptop left to him by the late Admiral Greene he discovered information about a possible Black Ops military base located on the southern continent on Picon. Braylen Tillman was to seek out this base. Kirby was to land on Tauron and scavenge medical supplies and Colonel Walsh was going to scout the cylon defenses around the colonies.

ADELPHIA jumped in just long enough to launch Raptor 594. Inside was a six-man team consisting of Braylen, Corporal Sprang, Pvt. Halsey, Lt. Cole Mennen, Lt. Powers, and Lt. Hanson. They were going to attempt a low attitude jump hoping to avoid being spotted by the cylons. The raptor emerged from its jump point like a ball of fire. After a moment, Lt. Powers pulled the nose of the ship up to level their descent and maintain the two hundred feet above the deck as requested by Tillman. They were within ten miles of the coordinates his brother gave him.

"Radiation levels are still high but, manageable. Everyone will have to take another anti-radiation shot." The ECO officer announced.

"Put us down there!" Braylen told Lt. Powers as he pointed to a small clearing about three miles shy of the coordinates.

"Lt. Hanson, I want you to stay with the raptor after we land. Power down everything! I don't want the cylons to pick up any power signatures." Braylen ordered.

"Aye, Sir!" Hanson acknowledged.

**DAEDULAS WARDROOM**

Col. Williams was sitting at a table with Capt. Rhodes reviewing the repair schedules over a cup of coffee when Admiral Tillman arrived unannounced. Both men stood to attention until Jason ordered them to sit.

"Admiral, I was not aware that you were onboard." Williams said.

"That's alright. My meeting with the civilian counsel went longer than expected and I missed my shuttle, HYPERION is sending another. I just wanted to see how things are coming." Jason said as he scanned the photos on the table.

"I heard Lankester Jorden weaseled his way on the counsel. Good luck with him. That man was a pain in the ass!" Rhodes blurted aloud.

Tillman smirked; one thing Jason learned about Rhodes is that he doesn't hold anything back and he was right. Jorden was pressuring Tillman to turn over the refinery ship CARPUS to his control since his family owns the vessel. Tillman knew Jorden by reputation. Jorden was an astute businessman if he got control of CARPUS he would try to institute some form of economic system within fleet. He soon asked for an update on the repairs.

"As you're aware, ninety percent of our repair teams are focusing on her structural damage. We've repaired damage to her skeleton around the cargo bay and we've already started replacing the hull plating." Williams said as he pointed to the latest photographs on the table detailing of the work completed. "The station's fabrication facility is doing excellent work. They've finished eighty percent of the plating and expect the rest by next week,"

"That section should be air tight in two weeks." Rhodes continued. "The other crews have rebuilt the main power grid and should be able to go online in another week."

"Excellent progress. What about the flight pods?" Jason asked.

"The starboard pod is partially operational. The flight deck has been patched, but we haven't concentrated on the launch bay yet. Due to the fire damage, most of the port pod needs to be rewired. After the hull is air tight we'll shift some of the crews to the flight pods." Williams answered.

"Any word from the recon teams?" Rhodes asked.

"If all goes well, we shouldn't here from them until they return, I'll let you get back to your work." Jason said as he made his way to the hatch. He returned the salute that both men gave him and left.

**PICON (0930 Hours)**

Once the group reached the coordinates Braylen knew the type of facility they were investigating. He knew it was either a supply warehouse or a research and development testing area.

"This is what we're here for? There's nothing here except for this river and an old building!" said Mennen disappointedly.

"That's what they want you to see lieutenant." Sprang said as she surveyed the surroundings

"There's something here. Or should I say down there." Braylen told the pilot as he pointed towards the ground.

Sprang and Pvt. Halsey cautiously moved toward the building carefully looking for any signs of recent activity and finding none. They searched the small building and found two decomposing bodies near a sealed door. Sprang located the access panel and went to work. After a few minutes they could hear the door locks release on the inside of the door. Powers pulled the door open to reveal an elevator shaft. Tillman looked down and there was no light at all, only darkness. He reached for a flare lit it and tossed down the shaft and watched it come to a stop about a hundred yards down. After a moment Braylen gave the order to descend.


	2. Chapter 2

**HYPERION READY ROOM (0930 Hours)**

Majors Nix and Spencer had called a meeting of the rest of the fleets CAG's. They were to discuss the current staffing issues of each ship in the fleet. One problem was that Major Nix was running four squadrons alone on HYPERION and Major Lisa "Angel" Jackson was running two on TRINITY as was Major Todd "Woody" Clark on JUNO. Major Paul "Sky" Bourne didn't have that issue on DAEDALUS. One thing Admiral Tillman didn't want to do was to disband the Silverhawk squadron due to it history. The group came up with the idea of splitting the larger squadrons into 20 man teams and they would be color-coded. Omega squadron would have **Red** and **Blue** team, Silverhawk would consist of **Green** and **Yellow** and Blackjack would have **Grey** and **White** team. Deputy CAG's will command each team and answer to the CAGS.

Another issue was that Major Spencer was recently cleared to return to flight duty and TERTIUS didn't have a squadron of its own. They decided that ROGUE Squadron, which had finished their training, would be reassigned to TERTIUS.

**PICON**

They all knew that smell. It was the scent of death. The odor was barely present but it was there. There was no power. The only illumination came from their helmets.

"Everyone spread out. Two man groups lets see what we can find! Sit-rep in twenty minutes!" Braylen ordered.

Sprang had found an emergency fire escape chart on wall next to the elevator. She volunteered to find the mechanical room and see if the could get some power on.

A few minutes into the search Braylen had found the director's office. He rummaged through it until he found a key to the brief case next to the desk. Sprang and Mennen had conducted the search of the rest of the level and found nothing of significance just offices.

"It looks like it was only manned by a skeleton staff." Mennen said.

"According to a memo I found everyone was ordered to the regular assignments. Admiral Nagala was going to conduct surprise inspections the week of the attack. This site was ordered locked down." Tillman told the others until he was interrupted by the wireless.

"Mustang this is Glider, Do you copy?" the voice said.

"Glider this is Mustang. Sit-rep!" Braylen asked.

"We found a something. I think you should get down to level three. ASAP!"

It took Braylen and the others a few minutes to find Lieutenant Powers and Halsey. They were just as surprised at what they found. It was a heavy cargo transport sitting on an underground runway. Braylen saw Glider exit the transport and asked for a sit-rep.

"Sir, the cargo hold is loaded with six ships and armaments. I think the ships are prototypes. We found four modified raptors and two stealth-star class vessels. " Glider reported.

"Where's Halsey?" Braylen inquired.

"He went down to see where the runway exits." Glider answered as he point down the runway.

Tillman motioned to Sprang and she headed to find Halsey. He then asked if the ship could still fly.

"She's out of fuel and the batteries are drained. According to the maintenance logs she was being prepped for takeoff right around the second wave of attacks. The runway door must of seal before they could launch. If we could get them recharged I think her engines would turn over. I have a spare battery and a small emergency generator on the raptor! One hour each way. It will take six to eight hours to charge the rest of the batteries." Glider announced.

"Sir, The runway exits under a waterfall." Spang reported as she returned with Halsey.

"Go! Be back in two hours." Braylen began. "Lt. Mennen and Pvt. Halsey, I want the rest of this place checked out. There could be other things as useful here."

Both men acknowledged the order and continued the search.

"Let's inspect those ship in the hold." Braylen ordered as they headed for the ship.

**CAPRICAN GRILL - AULUS**

Cmdr John Roberts was eating dinner with his family. The Caprican Grill had been closed since the escape but reopened with a limited menu. They were there to celebrate Amy's mother and his late wife's birthday. It was something of a tradition that they have done every year since her death. This year was especially tough with Michael not with them.

"Grandpa, tell me another story!" asked his six-year-old granddaughter Beth.

"Well, one time your Uncle Michael had played a joke on your grandmother, he opened a box of pepper and spread it out on the table, then he placed a fan behind it and when your grandma entered the room, he turned it on." John relayed with a chuckle.

"She was sneezing for almost one hour." Amy added.

"Do you miss them?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Everyday." Roberts replied.

Wanting to change the subject John heard through the grapevine that Amy was looking for some type of work in the fleet and questioned her about it know that if she found something she would more than likely move off the ship.

"Well, Beth will be old enough to start school and I understand they need more teachers with all the children that AULUS brought." She began. "Besides, I'm bored."

"I'm sure we can find something on TRINITY." Roberts replied.

"Dad, I need this. I want to start rebuilding my life." She told her father.

John understood all too well what his daughter was talking about.

**CAP (Combat Air Patrol) – NAYLOR STATION**

Col. Walter Hayes was accompanying Owynns and Sanders on their patrol route in order to meet the minimum requirements to regain flight status under military guidelines. They were patrolling the asteroid field on the post side of the station.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking? How long has it been since you flew?" Lt. Neal "Candles" Owynns asked.

"Almost two years." Hayes began as he banked his viper. "Ever since becoming second in command its been getting harder and harder. I miss being out here like this."

"My brother used to tell me the same thing." Ltjg Thomas "Blister" Sanders added.

"Wasn't he on the old PEGASUS?" asked Hayes.

"Yes, sir. Cmdr Cain recruited him off the SOLARIA." Sanders told them.

"Alright were nearing the edge of the patrol. Time to turn around." Owynns informed the others.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN - PICON**

Braylen had spent the last few hours going over the spec sheets of the modified stealth vessels. Mennen and Halsey had found the infirmary and found the bodies of six others that died from radiation poisoning.

"Colonel, the transport checklist is complete. She's powered up and ready for flight." Lt. Powers informed Braylen who was looking over the test a flight report on the modified stealth-star.

"Mennen, Halsey, Sprang are on their way back to the raptor with what they can carry. We launch in one hour.

"Good idea about taking the food. Lieutenant." Braylen told him, as it was Gliders' idea to also load the transport with the contents of the facilities' substantial food supply.

"Thank you. I just can't believe that all that meat was still frozen. It was ingenious to use a hydro generator as a backup system." Powers began. "Almost as ingenious to coat the stealth-stars and these raptors with a liquid carbon composite. It'll make these practically invisible to dradis."

"It looks like these raptors were constructed for covert missions as well. Weapon systems, larger passenger, greater fuel capacity, and a streamline dradis package." Braylen asserted.

"Its only about six feet longer than a normal raptor." Powers added.

"Are the charges set?" asked Braylen.

"Yes, sir!" confirmed Glider. "The first one will take out the runway's blast door and one minute later the second will collapse the entire station."

When it was time, the first charge shattered the blast door. The transport exits the tunnel and ascended as quickly as possible. Raptor 594 piloted by Lt. Hanson swiftly joined the lead ship. A moment later a massive explosion collapsed the ground below.

"Two cylon raiders incoming from the west!" Hanson reported over the wireless.

"Time!" inquired Braylen

"Less than a minute." He replied.

"Emergency FTL jump now!" ordered Braylen.

In an instant both ships disappeared from the sky.

**ADELPHIA –BATWAH DEBRIS FIELD**

"Colonel Walsh, dradis has picked up two contacts on the other end of the debris field." Petty Officer Lee Stoddard reported.

"Power down all systems! Rig for silent running!" Walsh ordered as she darted for the dradis console.

In an instant the Guardian class cruiser powered down all of her systems with the exception of dradis. Walsh and Ashley stood over the dradis console and watching the two ship move closer.

"Ships coming in to range! Receiving Colonial recognition codes! One is raptor 594 the other is a Traveler class freighter transmitting Colonel Tillman's personal codes." Stoddard told her superiors

Walsh did not like surprises. She was ready to read Braylen the riot act until he requested to speak with her on a secure line. After speaking with Braylen she understood his reasoning considering its special cargo. Once Kirby returned from his mission ADELPHIA headed back to the station


	3. Chapter 3

**NAYLOR STATION (2138 Hours)**

"Colonel Tillman/NAYLOR CIC, you've been cleared for final approach, please maintain current heading and speed." The voice said over the wireless.

"Affirmative Naylor, requesting condition one security protocols." Braylen insisted knowing the importance what he was carrying, he wanted the hanger cleared of all nonessential personnel.

A welcoming committee consisting of Braylen's brother, Col. Edwards, Capt. Rhodes, and a team of Marines was waiting for him as he exited the transport.

"Glad to see you made back." Jason said as he shook his brothers' hand. "Why all the security? What's on the freighter?"

"We recovered four raptors and two stealth-stars they look like they're prototypes." Braylen informed his brother as they walked into the cargo hold.

"Look at these babies!" Rhodes said enthusiastically.

"We also cleared out the cold storage freezer and some files." Braylen said as he pointed to the storage containers.

"Captain Rhodes, please see that these ships are quietly transferred to HYPERION and that the food is transferred to the DEADALUS freezers for now. Good job." Jason said as he looked at his brother. "I've called a senior staff meeting in thirty minutes. Kirby found something on Tauron was well."

**CONFERENCE ROOM - NAYLOR STATION**

Thirty minutes later all senior officers were present with the exception of Colonel McKnight who was patrolling outside the asteroid field that hid the station.

"As you're aware our recon mission has returned. Each team leader with give their reports on their findings." Lt. Walker announced. "Colonel Walsh would you please begin.

"Our goal was to probe the cylon defenses around our home worlds. The cylons have focused on Caprica, Tauron, Virgon, and Leonis. Picon, Gemenon, and Sagittaron were devastated during the initial attacks and are barely inhabitable." She began. "From what we could tell they occupy the rest to a lesser degree."

'Who many baseships are we talking about?" asked Colonel Brice.

"Somewhere in the range of thirty-five to forty baseships with the majority around the first four colonies Cmdr Walsh mentioned." Major Ashley answered.

"That gives the cylons one hell of an advantage!" Rhodes quipped.

"Well, we wouldn't be able to enter a direct conflict. It would be suicide." Madden added.

Wanting to move the briefing along, Jason asked Braylen to proceed.

"My mission was to recon a Black Ops facility of interest on Picon," he started. "It contained mostly offices, living quarters, and a research lab. We were able to recover six raptors and two stealth-stars crafts. All prototypes. It looked like they were getting ready to transfer them off base prior to the attacks."

"What kind of prototypes are we talking about?" asked Colonel Hayes.

"The raptors are slightly bigger and carry more of a defensive weapon package. The stealth-stars are built for two instead of one. All of the crafts were coated with a liquid carbon composite material making them virtually invisible to dradis. All birds will be transferred to HYPERION for research and testing." He finished as he gauged the reactions around the room.

"Braylen's team was also able to recover an ample supply of uncontaminated meat from the bases' pantry." Jason began. "I want you to listen to Lt. Kirby real carefully. His is the most shocking."

"Our team's goal was to recover medical supplies from the Tauron University Medical Center. We were unable to complete that mission. We found three more types of human looking cylons. That brings the number of known humanoid cylons to seven, three females and four males." Kirby relayed as he showed recon photos of the humanoid cylons on a monitor. "They were conducting experiments on female human prisoners. We believe they are the same experiments the female cylon told us about a few months ago."

"How many experiments are there?" asked Cmdr Roberts.

"We don't know. There could be hundreds of these facilities. It's possible that the colonies most guarded are the sites for these experiments." Kirby theorized.

"It also seems the cylons are concerned about fragments of the colonial fleet. They couldn't get a final number of destroyed warships." Jason began. "They know no less than twelve battlestars survived due to direct engagements over the last three months. Bill Adama's GALACTICA, Admiral Cain's PEGASUS, HYPERION, NEMESIS, TYCHE, POLYCAON, THERON, ANDANIA, and four more unidentified. The list includes battlecruisers TRINITY, AGENOR, DAEDALUS, CHIRON, GOLIATH and one unidentified. We do not think they know about JUNO.

"How do you acquire this information?" asked Marcus.

"We hit a shuttle carrying humanoid cylons. We extracted the information from the skin jobs and recovered documents." Kirby answered.

"Do they know what class the unknowns are?" Brice asked knowing that the last two named were the smaller class battlestars.

"No. They do know that ANDANIA, POLYCAON, and TYCHE are separately protecting civilian ships and THERON is heavily damaged and without viper protection. They're uneasy about PEGASUS, NEMESIS, TYCHE, and POLYCAON due to the MERC class having viper production capabilities. There's more. It seems that one of the humanoid cylons have has defected, a female. It actually saved GALACTICA from some type of computer virus. It's now considered an outcast."

"On a final note, during our recon we were able to also uncover information about resistance cells on Caprica and Tauron." Kirby continued. "It seems that they've been conducting hit and run tactics on the cylons. The cylons also have some type of prison camp located on Leonis. It's on the east coast of her main continent."

"I thought they don't take prisoners? How many people?" Cmdr Jones.

"They never used too. We're unsure about the numbers." an expressionless Roberts replied.

"I know how everyone feels. There is nothing we can do for them now. As your aware, the cylons have extended their patrol patterns with each passing day. We must concentrate on our own right now. Colonel Williams what is the status of DAEDALUS?" asked Jason.

"As I informed the Admiral earlier today, most of hull plating for her bow has been fabricated and transported to her starboard flight pod. Installation should be completed in a few weeks. All catapults and PDT's are offline. The engines are online and functioning at seventy percent. Williams reported.

"Colonel Edwards, when I first assigned you to oversee Naylor I asked you to devise a evacuation plan. What is your status?"

"Well, there is never more than a thousand on the station at one time. We keep one colonial heavy in the landing bay and the other on the docking port underneath the station near the fabrication bay. We've conducted drills and we need about fifteen minutes to fully evac the station.

"Major Keegan, what's the medical status of the fleet?" ask Roberts

"Well, there's nothing out of the ordinary. The health of the populace has returned to a somewhat normal state. The only thing on the rise is pregnancies among the military. We have a total of fourteen. Some are nervous about the senior staff's reaction." Keegan said as he made direct eye contact with Jason

"My wife and I have discussed this recently. Given our circumstances this would eventually happen. We cannot stop nature from taking its course and to put it bluntly it's our responsibility to preserve the human race." Jason began. "Doctor, please put together safety guidelines regarding pregnancies and what would be deem hazardous duty."

"Thank you, sir." Keegan replied know the leeway the Admiral was granting.

"What about the civilians?" Cmdr Roberts asked.

"Some of the children have had trouble adjusting which is to be expected. Were trying to work our way through it." Keegan responded.

"Very well, lets call it a night. Please remember to discuss this with no one. Dismissed." Jason said as he stood and gathered his reports.

Braylen waited for the room to pretty much empty before approaching his brother and Cmdr Roberts.

"How long do you think we have?" asked Braylen.

"I'm not sure. The cylons have been slowly extending their search to the surrounding sectors. We know they are committed a portion of there resources to finding GALACTICA for some reason. It might take them a while to look out here." Jason surmised.

"That why we've be quietly transferring everything off the station." Braylen realized.

"The only good thing is that Admiral Cain out there among others causing problems for the tinheads." Roberts added.

"Remember the more they strike the more the cylons get pissed off." Jason commented as they left the room.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED THIRTEEN – AULUS PYRAMID ARENA**

It was the deciding game of the Pilots Division finals. The winner would meet the Boreas Breeze in the finals of the Fleet Pyramid League. It was the Hyperion Hammers against the Trinity Angels. The league was the brainchild of Captain Matt "Bug" Elder of TRINITY. Originally conceived as a moneymaker scheme, it later turned out to be a moral booster for the fleet. The league consists of two four-team divisions. The Pilot Division includes the Hyperion Hammers, Trinity Angels, Juno Jammers, and the Daedalus Dogs. The Fleet Division consists of the Mystic Monsters, Boreas Breeze, Haven's Helpers, and Geminon Twins.

The Trinity Angels were leading by a score of seven to four in the final period. The main arena was packed with about four hundred spectators. Admiral Tillman and his family were enjoying the game.

"I can't believe Ryan (Lt. McMillan) fouled out the game." Kayla told her sister knowing that Ryan was their strongest player.

"I know. He's going to be moody if they lose." Cassidy said of her boyfriend knowing that he was the teams' leading scorer.

Jason watched the reaction around the stands. He was originally resisted the idea at first but with later realized with the help of Keegan and his wife that the pyramid league was something for the populace. It was a needed diversion to the dark reality that engulfed them. Jason spotted a few of his crew in the crowd; they were with some of their families that survived the attacks near Leonis. Jason realized how lucky he was to have found his brother and try to rebuild their relationship. The game buzzer had sounded and the Trinity Angels had endured a late rally by the Hammers to win twelve to ten. Jason stood and clapped and grabbed the plaque he was going to present to the winner when the alarm klaxon sounded followed by announcement over the public address system.

"**ALL CIVILIANS REPORT TO THE DESIGNATED SAFETY AREAS. POSSIBLE CYLON ATTACK UNDERWAY! ADRIMAL TILLMAN, PLEASE CONTACT THE OPERATION CENTER!"**

Jason could feel the ship moved underneath him. He quickly contacted the OPS Center and returned to his family who by this time were surrounded by the players and other military personnel.

"BOREAS has sent their EDB (Emergency Distress Beacon) back down the chute. Everyone get back to the ships." Jason ordered as he turned to his family "Get down to the medical center it's the safest area. I'll send for you afterwards." He said as he turned to leave the arena.

Jason sprinted all the way down to the cargo bay one and entered one of the new raptors recovered from Picon. Due to the last moment decision to attend the match, space in the hanger bay was at a premium. AULUS decided to use the empty cargo bay instead. Among those inside the raptor were some of his crew and the pyramid team still dressed in the playing gear. Piloting the raptor was Lt. Tom Addison and his ECO Ltjg. Dina Timmons who are normally assigned to raptor 619. Tillman took the co-pilots set and placed a headset on.

"After we clear AULUS get me HYPERION on the wireless!" ordered Jason.

"AULUS/Raptor 1601. Requesting decompression of cargo bay one and opening of its doors." Timmons asked over the wireless. A moment later Addison guided the raptor out of the bay. Addison located HYPERION and was heading towards the battlestar.

"Sir, I have Admiral Tillman! He in raptor 1601!" reported the communications officer.

"Transfer to my station." Colonel Hayes ordered.

"HYPERION /Dodger, Sitrep"

"BOREAS sent a Sierra Alpha message thirty minutes ago. They jumped to the entrance of the chute and powered down five minutes later. We received their EDB fifteen minutes ago. I ordered Nighthawk One (codename for the stealth-stars) to terminate its testing and to investigate. TERTIUS and ADELPHIA are guiding the civilian vessels down the escape route. Naylor is under an evacuation order. They're transferring everything possible to DAEDALUS and one of the freighters docked under the station" Hayes relayed to Jason.

"What about DAEDALUS?" inquired Jason as a squadron of vipers pass in front of his raptor.

"DAEDALUS is powering up the spinners on her FTL. They'll need about twenty minutes before they can jump." Hayes answered before being interrupted.

"Sir, dradis contact starboard!" barked Lt. Walker!

"HYPERION/ Nighthawk One! Mark One Eyeball, Five baseships have entered the chute. E.T.A fifteen minutes! Eight squadrons of raiders E.T.A less than ten minutes! BOREAS is a fireball! Do you copy?" bellowed Lt. Neal Owynns.

Hayes nodded to McCall.

"Nighthawk One/HYPERION, Confirmed message! You are ordered to return home." Relayed McCall.

"Wilco! Hyperion" acknowledged the pilot.

"Raptor 1601, you are cleared to land portside. Checkers' red, you have the ball." Dyson informed the raptor over the wireless.

The raptor quickly landed and descended to the hanger area. Tillman quickly departed the raptor and headed for CIC.

"TRINITY, JUNO and ZEPHYRUS are in position. ADELPHIA is hanging back to cover DAEDALUS. Naylor reports their weapons systems is online." Walker reported

"Bring Planetary Defense Satellites (PDS) one, two and four online! Set main batteries to suppression fire! Target the center of the chute!" ordered Hayes.

"Dradis contacts confirmed! Cylon raiders!" Walker announced!

"Lt. Walker, launch all missiles on satellite one. All batteries FIRE!" barked Hayes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Writers Note: the end of my chapter ties directly into Expatkiwi's PEGASUS Book 10: Return to the Fray.)

"Rogue Squadron/Shadow." Major Spencer began, "Our orders are to escort the civilians though the escape route. Weapons are free and hot!

Just as the raiders reached the exit of the chute, they were greeted by dozens of missiles launch from the defense satellites recovered with TERTIUS and the flak being sent up buy the colonial warships.

"Sitrep!" barked Jason as he entered the CIC.

"We've engaged the first wave of cylon raider. We're trying to establish a perimeter near the mouth of the chute. PDS One has expended its ordnance. We have four viper squadrons to our port and dorsal side awaiting orders." Hayes informed his commander.

"Second cylon wave incoming!" Hayes reported.

"All ships continuing to fire," Tillman ordered.

"Sir a group of raiders has broken through to starboard! Echo Squadron is pursuing!" yelled Walker.

"Echo squad/Echo leader, raiders closing in on ZEPHYRUS! Watch out for flak! All weapon free! Fire at will!" Major Paul (Sky) Bourne ordered knowing the cylons would reach the ZEPHYRUS before they could engage.

Baseship entering range!" shouted Walker from the dradis console.

"All ships switch forward batteries to salvo fire! Concentrate on the lead baseship!" Tillman ordered hoping to stop the baseship before it exited the chute.

All three capital ships fired on the lead baseship hitting her along her center axis. Fire and explosions erupted as the shells hit their target! The ship started to slow but kept moving forward.

About two-dozen raiders reach ZEPHYRUS and focused their assault on her aft section with two conducting suicide runs.

"Fires in section twenty-one through twenty-eight. Hanger bay is depressurized. Auxiliary system is offline. FTL system is offline." Captain Baker the ship's executive officer shouted across the smoky CIC.

"Notify HYPERION, tell them we will try to dock and evacuate to Naylor!" Timlin replied as another suicidal raider slam into aft section and knocked them off their feet.

As ZEPHYRUS retreated the remaining raiders turned towards TRINITY'S flight pods.

"Raider impact starboard pod launch tubes!" announced Col Marcus

"Fire suppression systems engaged! All starboard launch tubes are down!" yelled Pete Dunbar who was monitoring the damage control board.

"Two baseships are emerging from behind the first. One at three o'clock the other at nine." Hayes reported as watched from the plotting table.

"Have TRINITY, JUNO and Naylor Station focus on the one to port!" ordered Tillman.

"Have PDS four target the other and fire!" Tillman started. "Helm, ninety degrees to starboard and ready missile tubes one though four. Load an EMP warhead in tube five. Fire at will!"

"Sir, All viper squadron are engaged but are being pushed back. Naylor reports they ZEPHYRUS has reached the station and is evacuating to DAEDALUS and the escape vessels." McCall relayed to the commander.

"How many of the ships are still in the area?" Tillman inquired.

"Just the two heavy class transports waiting to evacuate Naylor." McCall reported from her communication station.

"Tell Colonel Edwards to start evacuating the station and set the charges!" Tillman ordered knowing that it would destroy most if not all of the station.

Colonels Edwards, Williams, and some of the staff were still in CIC when watching Colonial Heavy 783 exit the massive hanger. It almost cleared the doors when a cylon missile hit it. The ship lurched to its portside and the momentum from the explosion pushed it into side of the hanger. The transport blew up on impact, rocking the station.

ADELPHIA had moved underneath Naylor in order to protect Colonial Heavy 760, which had just detached from the secondary docking collar as Colonel Williams asked. Williams ordered ADELPHIA to escort the transport out of the combat area and that DAEDALUS could make it out on her own. He knew was a lie and needed to create a diversion.

Over in the DAEDALUS CIC, Major Timlin couldn't believe what she was seeing on dradis, ZEPHYRUS had detached from the station. Rhodes was shocked when Colonel Williams returned his hail. Williams had commandeered the damaged vessel and decided to distract the cylons so DAEDALUS could escape.

"Steve, what the frak are you doing!" hollered Rhodes.

"Providing DAEDALUS with an escape route! HYPERION and the others are busy with those baseships! Blow the docking collar and get out! Williams replied before cutting off the signal. Rhodes gave the order and the DAEDALUS was the last ship to leave Naylor.

Williams set a course for the nearest baseship and ordered the engineering team that tried to save ZEPHYRUS to abandon ship in the only lifeboat. Once deployed, a search and rescue raptor could clamp on to it and hopefully tow to safety. As ZEPHYRUS headed towards the closest baseship she was continuously pounded by missiles and a few moments later was burning in space.

"Sitrep!" barked Jason as he staggered forward from the blast to HYPERION midsection.

"Minor damage to section forty-six. DC crew on route." Hayes began. "ZEPHYRUS has been destroyed and DAEDALUS has escaped the combat zone. It's just TRINITY, JUNO, and us left.

"TRINITY is reporting damage to their lower heat exchanger!" McCall announced from her station. Tillman knew TRINITY couldn't hang in the battle for much longer and after watching as the fourth and fifth baseship emerged from behind the motionless first on dradis, he made the call.

"It's time to leave. Recall all Vipers! Tell them to combat land on the closest ship." Jason announced to CIC. "Bring PDS two online. Target the closest baseship."

Just as Jason gave the last order two massive detonations ripped through Naylor Station sending debris everywhere. The colonials had placed explosive charges in the key areas of the station. The charges located near the tylium storage tanks were the only ones not to detonate.

"All wings come home! Combat landings authorized" Hayes ordered.

TRINITY, JUNO, and HYPERION quickly headed for the escape route as multiple vipers entered the landing decks. PDS two launched its missiles and HYPERION kept firing her aft batteries providing cover for the battlecruisers as they headed out of the asteroid field.

"Captain Dyson reports all birds are home!" McCall announced.

"Signal all ships to jump!" Tillman ordered as the ship shuddered from another impact.

**VARDEN SECTOR – ONE HOUR LATER**

"How many ships didn't make it?" Cmdr Roberts asked over a secured commline.

"BOREAS, ZEPHYRUS, AND HEAVY 783." Jason began. "Timlin and her crew were able to get off the ship. We're trying to get a number on causalities but that won't happen until we get people back where they belong."

"The tylium tanks never went up. That's a lot of fuel for the cylons." Roberts said angrily.

"I know. I just sent Raptor 5401(Stealth raptor) and Nighthawk one (Stealth-star) back to recon what the cylons are doing. I'm giving Addison activation codes for PDS three incase he has an opportunity."

"What are you going to do about DAEDALUS?" Roberts asked knowing that Colonel McKnight was going to get the ship eventually.

"I've sent for Timlin and McKnight. I'm going to do it now." Tillman responded.

It had been an hour since Jason sent for McKnight and Timlin. They both arrived and were escorted to the situation room.

"Colonel McKnight, I was going to do this a bit later when DAEDALUS became fully operational but it needs to be done at this time, I'm giving you command of DAEDALUS and promoting you to the field rank of commander and Major Timlin you will take command of PROTEUS.

"What about my command staff? I would like to take Major Canton and my communications officer Haggerty with me." McKnight asked as he and Admiral Tillman's hand and thanked him.

"You can take who you need and get her fully operational as soon as possible." Jason replied.

Jason had dismissed them both but Timlin remained behind.

"Sir, what about the review board? Regulations state that when the C.O. losses their command they must stand in front of a review board pending a court-martial." Timlin asked.

"Major, you followed my orders and hung in for as long as possible against three basestars and hundreds of raiders. Your ship was critically damaged and you were still able save your crew." Jason replied whom, by this time, walked in front of Timlin.

"Sir, it should have been me that used ZEPHYRUS as a decoy not Colonel Williams." Timlin responded as she blamed herself for Williams sacrifice.

"Major, do not blame yourself. Williams was a sick man who didn't have much time left." Jason said sharply. "If I had any question about your command capabilities I would not give you PROTEUS. Dismissed"

Timlin saluted her superior and exited as Colonel Hayes entered.

"We're starting to get some numbers back," Hayes began as he learned on the table.

"How bad?" asked Jason knowing the number would be considerable.

"Close to six hundred when we lost BOREAS and HEAVY 783." Hayes began as he shuffled though the reports. "We lost a lot of support staff on 783. We lost a dozen vipers. All from TRINITY, JUNO and us. Matt Jones said he would transfer a few of his men to us to augment our losses. He's volunteered to accommodate Echo Squadron until they can return to DAEDALUS. It's either him or us."

"That's fine." Jason said as he interlocked his fingers behind his head and asked on the status of TRINITY.

"Marcus said that they were in good shape other that the heat exchanger and launch tubes repairs. Roberts ordered them to cover MYSTIC and deployed a rear CAP. TERTIUS has deployed a forward CAP." Hayes replied

"Have Lt. Walker coordinate a deployment rotation for all squadrons in the fleet. Plan a moment of silence fleet-wide for the casualties

"We'll need to start assembling those Mark II we recovered. Assign two deckcrews to Viper Assembly. Is there anything else?" Jason asked.

"Where should we assign Colonel Edwards?" asked Hayes.

"Assign him to HYPERION for now with a shift in CIC." Jason began. "You'll need the help. We'll be the focal point of the fleet operations. We can shift Pete some of those duties."

"Yes, sir." Hayes acknowledged before heading for the door and turned back and asked, " Where do we go?

"That's a good question." Jason responded.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED FOURTEEN – NAYLOR STATION**

Major James "Thumper" Nix was piloting one of the new stealth-stars and Lt. Tom "Tico" Addison was in raptor 5401 when they were ordered back to Naylor. The deckcrews had unofficially dubbed the stealth-star Nighthawk One and the prototype raptors were given the series desgnation 5400. Admiral Tillman was interested in recovering the tylium left behind in the storage tanks. Both ships jumped outside the asteroid field and proceeded through the field instead of down one of the two entryways. After working there way through the two ships stopped short of exiting the field.

"Tico/Thumper, Full sweep of the station and surrounding area." Nix ordered as he wondered where the cylons disappeared too after only twelve hours.

"Thumper/Tico, How long should we wait?" asked Addison over the scrambled wireless.

"We'll wait a while. Keep off the wireless silence." Thumper ordered as they sat and watched.

The two birds sat in the same position for over an hour, until something caught Timmons eye on dradis. "Dradis is showing a single contact exiting the chute!" She whispered.

Addison broke silence and contacted Major Nix.

"Sir, dradis has cross referenced the contact. The computer identifies it as a Columbia-class battlestar!" Timmons announced.

"Columbia-Class? The stupid thing must be broke! The only one was in a museum and that was destroyed by the cylons." Addison uttered.

"Tico/Thumper," Nix called on the wireless, "Hold position! I'm going to take a look! Confirm!"

"Message confirmed!" Addison replied.

Nix engaged the Nighthawks' engines and headed for the contact. When he came within visual range he confirmed what the computer reported and them headed back.

"Tico/Thumper, Mark One Eyeball contact as Columbia class battlestar CEREBRUS. Copy?" Nix said with amazement in his voice.

Addison was known on HYPERION as somewhat fleet historian. He knew about the ships history. "CEREBRUS was a first generation battlestar built almost seventy-five years ago! She was presumed destroyed shortly after the cylon revolt over fifty years ago. What's she doing now?"

"She's launching Mark II vipers and fueling tankers. Wait! Dradis is also detecting the launch of a Peregrine gun ship?" Timmons whispered.

"Peregrine gun ship? What the frak is that?" Addison asked.

"Hold on the computer is bringing it up now." Timmons responded. "It's an offensive type ship designed and currently being tested by Militech Corporation. Five proto types were developed. She quoted off the display.

Nix theorized that Black Ops had spies in Militech and gave them information on the Peregrine and must have downloaded the information in the database.

"Tico, keep your station! Lets watch this for awhile." Nix ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter was co-written with Expatkiwi. You will find that most of this chapter is the same as PEGASUS Book 10: Return to the Fray Chapter 9. (Except the point of view is from my characters.)_

The two stealth ships continued to watch CEREBRUS recover fuel for almost an hour. When a Cylon baseship jumped near the mouth of the chute.

"Thumper, the cylon baseship is firing missile and launching raiders! What should we do?" asked Addison knowing that the old battlestar was originally built more as a carrier and not an offensive battlestar like her successors.

"Sir another dradis contact! Colonial battlestar, Galactica type! She's firing her forward batteries and launching vipers as well!" Timmons shouted.

"Tico, have your ECO bring PDS three online! Get a targeting solution for that baseship. I'm going to find out what battlestar that is!" ordered Nix as his co-pilot Lt. Sanders activated the crafts' FTL drive.

Nix jumped below the fray and piloted the Nighthawk within visual range of her nameplate on her starboard flight pod. "By the lords, it Garris Cain's PEGASUS" Major Nix whispered as he piloted the stealth-star through the debris field.

"Did you say PEGASUS?" Sanders blurted. "My brother is on her!"

"Glen is on her? Nix asked as they return to the safety of the asteroid field.

"Yes, He's part of Commander Cain's senior staff!" Tom said excitedly. "We have to contact them!"

Nix discussed contacting the two battlestars with Addison on a secure line and after a moment muttered "I hope this doesn't comeback and bite me in the ass!" as he changed frequencies on his wireless to a TAC channel he knew would be monitored by the two behemoths.

"Colonial Battlestars", Nix began, "This is Archangel Flight Leader. We're sending FTL jump co-ordinates to you now. Recommend that you get your vipers back on board and make an immediate jump. I estimate five minutes before the tin-heads return."

"Archangel Fight Leader?" mused Addison aloud as he piloted his raptor near the newer battlestar.

"Shut up, it's all I could think of!" Nix replied who, by this time moved closer also.

A viper that perused Nighthawk One waggled his wings at the barely-visible raptor, and then he turned around and headed back to the PEGASUS at high speed. Which drew a smile from the raptor crew.

"Archangel Flight, this is Home Plate Actual", the male voice communicated, "Are you receiving me?"

"Affirmative, Actual", Archangel replied.

"We have the jump co-ordinates. And by the way, thanks for the help. One less base star to worry about", Cain replied.

"My pleasure, Actual", Archangel acknowledged, "and by the way, it's good to see more of the fleet".

"Archangel", Wright communicated from the CEREBRUS, "this is Hammerhead Actual. We have the jump co-ordinates as well. Will you be making the jump with us?"

"Affirmative, Hammerhead", Archangel answered, "We can get better acquainted after the jump. You'd better get a move on". A moment after the last viper landed on the battlestar all the ships jumped to the Varden Sector.

"PEGASUS/Archangel Flight Leader, requesting permission for my flight to land". Nix asked as the two stealth ships headed for the rear of the battlestar.

"This is PEGASUS. Transmit your IFF-code for confirmation, Archangel", the communication officer asked, "and also your locator beacon. You're rather hard to see, you know".

"Transmitting IFF codes now," Nix replied

"Archangel Leader, our bays still have to be cleared from the recent combat landing of our viper wings. Recommend you proceed to the CEREBRUS and get landing clearance there".

"Understood," Nix replied.

"Archangel, this is CEREBRUS Comms", the voice of Petty Officer Markesan communicated, "Our blast doors from our landing bays have been lowered and the environmental force fields have been reactivated. You are clear to land in the starboard landing bay".

"Understood, CEREBRUS", Nix acknowledged, "It's good to see a legend from the last war fighting again. We're heading in".

**DAY ONE HUNDRED FOURTEEN – CEREBRUS (2315 HRS)**

After the two ships landed and came to a rest no less than a dozen marines and their commanding officer greeted the raptor. Addison followed by Timmons exited.

"Permission to come on board, Sir?" the Addison requested.

"Permission granted, Sir", the senior officer replied as he held out his hand.

"I am Gale. Executive Officer of the Battlestar CEREBRUS", Gale introduced himself.

"Lt. Tom Addison and this is my ECO Ltjg. Dina Timmons of Battlestar HYPERION," the raptor pilot reciprocated.

"She's okay?" Gale asked to which Addison replied with a nod.

"I wish that I could say the same for the TANTALUS", Gale replied.

"I thought that your name sounded familiar. We declared you M.I.A. since we haven't heard from TANTALUS since your departure from Naylor. We assume the tin-heads got you." Addison replied,

"Yep, but we found the PEGASUS, and the CEREBRUS. What was left of the TANTALUS got the CEREBRUS back up and running", Gale explained as he watch two pilots emerge from behind the raptor.

"Major Gale," Addison began, "I like to introduce the flight leader. Major James Nix CAG of HYPERION and his co-pilot Ltjg. Tom Sanders."

Gale escorted the men as they exchanged greetings to the control center. Once they arrived they were directed to the conference room where they were introduced to a legend.

"Gentlemen", Gale said to Wright, Cain, and Sanders, "This is Major James Nix CAG of HYPERION, commanding Archangel Flight, and his colleagues from the Battlestar HYPERION".

"Lt. Tom Addison and his ECO, Ltjg Dina Timmons", Nix began, "and my co-pilot…"

"I know who he is!" Sanders suddenly said, standing up and walking over with a large grin on his face. The pilot of the other stealth raptor smiled and walked up to Sanders. They hugged.

"Tom, I thought I'd never see you again!" Sanders said after breaking the hug.

"Glen, I had thought the same until I saw the PEGASUS", Ltjg. Thomas Sanders replied, "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"A Major now?" Thomas Sanders asked after taking in the rank insignia on his brother's collar, "I still won't salute you!" He laughed as he hugged his brother again."

"What's with the stealth-star, Tom?" Glen asked, "I thought you were still flying vipers".

"Improvising bro," Thomas replied, "and when we got these new ships of ours, I was 'persuaded' to do TDY with the reconnaissance flight".

"Comms", Cain broke in, "I know it's great for you to see your brother again, but let's get the debriefing done first. We all have a lot to talk about".

As they all sat down at the large conference table, Nix looked around.

"The last time I was on board a COLUMBIA-class battlestar was at the Picon Fleet Museum", he said, "And the amount of space in here really makes a welcome change from the newer warships".

Cain nodded. The battlestar that Nix had referred to was the GLORIOUS. The fleet museum – before it was destroyed in the recent war – was in geosynchronous orbit over Picon. The GLORIOUS – as well as certain other retired fleet vessels were there as museums for civilians to visit.

"Well, Major", Cain, said to Nix, "I assume that you know Sub-Commander Wright and Lieutenant-Colonel Gale from the TANTALUS".

"Yes, Commander", Nix replied slightly confused by the modified rank, "Colonel Gale told me a little about what had happened after we came on board. I'm sorry to hear about the TANTALUS, but the CEREBRUS is a definite plus as a trade-off".

"She will be, once we can improve her armaments, and get more pilots to fill out the Viper II's that came with her", Wright pointed out, "but we can't do that until we rendezvous with the HYPERION. I take it you both came from her".

"Correct, Commander", Nix replied, "We were on a recon and shakedown flight with our new 'acquisitions', and checking on the remnants of Naylor Station was part of the mission parameters. We expected to encounter just the wreckage of the previous battle. We didn't expect two battlestars!"

"Speaking of those 'acquisitions', Major", Cain interjected, "how did you get them?"

"A recent mission to Picon found a transport ship loaded with four modified raptors, and another stealth-star class vessels", Nix explained, "which makes a nice addition to our fleet".

"And where is your fleet, Major?" Cain asked next.

"They're in a secure location for now and you won't find them on the ships database, commander. Nix replied.

"What would happen if you were captured? The cylons would eventually get the info out of you." Glen Sanders asked.

"They can't make dead men talk!" Addison replied as he pointed to his top flightsuit snap."

"What's that going to do?" responded.

"Poison pill." Cain answered soberly remembering the option from the first war. At that moment the rest of the men in the debriefing understood.

"So we can't go to them, in other words", Wright noted, "a sound precaution, but we had made a very lengthy jump to get to Naylor, and we only managed to get a partial amount of fuel from Naylor before the tin-heads attacked".

"Commander", Glen Sanders interjected, "we could – of course – add some emissaries to fly back in Addison's raptor, but perhaps we could send another ship to go with them".

"What say you to that, major?" Cain asked.

"That is an idea and it certainly would get a lot of attention from Admiral Tillman when we arrive".

"Admiral Tillman?" Wright asked. Tillman was a commander when the TANTALUS had departed.

"Commander", Nix said to Wright, "Admiral Greene is past away a two weeks ago. A couple of days before he slipped into a coma he promoted Commander Jason Tillman to the rank of Admiral in order to protect our fleet."

"Why wasn't Cmdr Roberts promoted? He's the senior officer." Cain inquired.

"Sir, I don't know. The word is that he declined the promotion. Could be for the same reasons he rebuffed taking command of the fleet months ago." Major Nix informed Cain while looking at Wright

"I see", Wright replied, "But the rest of the fleet is okay?"

"We lost two Guardian class escort cruisers the BOREAS and ZEPHYRUS and a civilian transport vessels that was evacuating Naylor, as you may have deduced from the debris field there, but the rest of the fleet – and that includes both the HYPERION and the TRINITY – are both intact and battle worthy", Tom Sanders answered before Nix could stop him.

"When it is time for you to depart, then we'll have the peregrine go you", Cain stated, "but let's get the debriefing done first, and wrap it up quickly before the HYPERION declares you overdue and sends out other ships to find you".

Nix nodded. Cain turned to Glen.

"Major, get on the horn to the PEGASUS and let them know that the FLEET AVENGER will not be heading back there just yet, then get both Hondo and Coffin up here. They are going on a little trip".

"You don't mean Ensign 'Coffin' Sims, do you?" Ltjg Timmons asked.

"The very same", Glen Sanders replied, "I take it you know him?"

"We were at Raptor Transition Training together", Timmons answered, "Looks like there's going to be a lot of reunions coming up!"

"Get going, Major", Cain reminded Glen. Nodding, Glen Sanders left the conference room to carry out Cain's instructions.

"Let's get things under way, Gentlemen", Cain ordered. The debriefing began in earnest.

"Sir, I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you about detailed numbers until we know that your ships are secured." Nix stated.

"Secured? What do you mean secured! Gale huffed.

"Commander Cain," Nix calmly began. "Are you aware that there are now humanoid looking cylons?"

"Yes, we found the female type onboard and later executed her." Cain replied.

"How many? Nix responded.

"Just the one." Cain retorted.

"Sir, our task group has identified no less than seven multiple humanoid versions." Nix stated to the astonishment of the room.

"Frak!" Gale muttered.

"We found this out after TANTALUS left the station. And we confirmed through our database that they had no humanoid types onboard when they left. Until we confirm that these two battlestars are clean, I'm reluctant to disclose any detailed information." Nix stated knowing that it could be interpreted an insult for not disclosing any real information.

Cain was displeased revelation about the multiple humanoid versions and that more could be on his ship. Before Garris could ask another question Addison spoke.

"Sir, My ECO could retrieve photographs of these versions from our raptor. I would ask that the two marines stationed outside the room and Colonel Gale escort her.

"Why them?" asked Wright.

"Because they don't look like any of the seven we know about!" Addison replied

Cain motioned to Gale who responded to the signal and escorted Timmons out of the room. He then dismissed Tom Sanders to find his brother leaving only himself, Wright Addison and Marshall.

"Sir, I can now tell you a few more basic details about the last forty-two days since Commander Wright left Naylor, now, that it's just us." Nix began. "Thirty days ago we rescued five ships. Over two thousand civilians and one old Defender Class escort cruiser named TERTIUS. Paulo Jensen a retired admiral restored this ship to full operational status for the fleet museum. He died shortly afterward escaping the attacks. Admiral Tillman's brother Braylen, who was working for Jensen, took charge of the ship.

"Braylen Tillman is a convicted felon!" Wright barked.

"Sir, It seems that Braylen was in a Black Ops unit directly under the command of Admiral Corman and the fleet Admiralty. When he refused to follow through on a questionable mission, they railroaded him. We have proof of these transactions from Admiral Greene who was working with Admiral Nagala on exposing Corman and his conspirers. " Nix responded. Garris knew about the allegations about the fleet admiralty, including his sister, through his personal contacts within the fleet headquarters.

About a week ago, Admiral Tillman sent a recon mission back to the colonies and they recovered these prototype raptors and stealth-stars. They also recovered some important intelligence, but did not disclose it to me." Nix told everyone.

"What about HYPERION and your fleet status?" Cain asked trying to focus on the here and now.

"We lost KALLIOPE when we rescued TERTIUS and DAEDALUS was heavily damaged and lost her commander. She was under repair at the station when the cylons attack. I really can't divulge any other information. Sir." Nix told Cain who understood the Majors' orders and reluctance to reveal any further information.

"Commander Cain, may I speak to you in private?" Nix requested now that what he wanted to tell him was very personal. Cain granted Major Nix request by excusing Wright and Addison.

"O.K." began Cain, "What is it?"

"Sir, I have the pleasure and regret to inform you that your sister, Admiral Helena Cain is still alive and out there somewhere." Nix announced.

"What do you mean by regret?" Cain said sternly.

"Admiral Cain's battlestar also survived the cylon onslaught." Nix began, "She also shepherded a small civilian convoy of survivors. Shortly afterwards, she stripped the refugee fleet of useful hardware and personnel with deadly force, and left them stranded without FTL engines. As a result of these actions, she has been declared an enemy combatant." Cain, whose back was turned to Nix, winced at those final words.

It took a moment for Cain to find his next words. "You have proof of these actions?"

"TERTIUS encountered the only ship to escape. The crew of the transport overpowered her security contingent and fled." Nix stated. Cain acknowledged Nix's statement as Hondo and Coffin followed by Wright, Addison, and the others entered the wardroom.

Cain had gestured for Nix to sit back down after his informing him about Admiral Cain's disposition. Nix could see Cain successfully fight to keep his emotions under control, he wore the same stoic façade of command, but Nix's information – and the conformation – had shaken him.

"Okay, people", Cain said to Wright and the others, "Let's get back to business".

After the officers took their seats, Cain spoke to Hunter and Sims, who had been called up from the starboard-landing bay.

"Cain introduced Lieutenant Hunter and Ensign Sims' the primary flight crew of Peregrine Prototype Five. Better known as the FLEET AVENGER.

"You'll be accompanying Archangel Flight back to their fleet." Cain informed them, "so as soon as the FLEET AVENGER

"Yes, Commander", Hunter acknowledged, "Will we be carrying any passengers with us?" he asked. Cain thought for a few seconds, and then nodded.

"Lieutenant Cain will go with you as my personal emissary", Cain replied.

"I'd like to suggest another person." Sims interjected.

"Who would that be, Ensign?" Wright asked.

"The TRINITY's commander is John Roberts", Sims replied, "His son is a viper pilot in Black Knight Wing".

Cain nodded. He remembered Captain Voight mentioning that fact before the battle at the Cylon 'mining complex'. Commander Roberts would be pleased to know that his son is alive.

"Black Knight Wing was on the PACIFICA, wasn't it?" Lieutenant Addison inquired.

"The PACIFICA's fighter wing managed to get all of their ships and personnel over to the PEGASUS before she was destroyed with the rest of Task Force Five", Glen Sanders replied.

"So you have two strike wings on board the PEGASUS, as well as a peregrine", Nix commented.

"Well, Silver Spar Wing had plenty of room to spare on board for our guests", Cain commented lightly.

The officers chuckled at that comment. After the laughter died down, Wright spoke next.

"I'll send a representative from the CEREBRUS to accompany the other emissaries", he said. He then turned to face Nix.

"Will your ships need refueling, Major?" he asked.

"If the peregrine is going to take some time to prepare, then I won't say no to a top-up", Nix replied. Addison nodded.

"In that case, let's schedule departure for one hour from now", Wright suggested, "That will give us time to get our emissaries ready and the peregrine ready to go".

"Comms", Cain said to Glen Sanders, "Get back to Core Command, and have them send a message to the PEGASUS, directing Lieutenant Cain and Ensign Roberts to get over to the CEREBRUS immediately".

"Yes, Commander", Glen replied, "Will you be sending any personal messages with the peregrine as well?"

"Sub-Commander Wright and I will prepare brief messages. They will be handed to you before departure." Cain answered. He then looked at the other officers.

"Are there any questions?" Cain asked. The other officers looked around, and then shook their heads.

"Very well", Cain replied, "We maintain Security Protocol One for this mission until this order is rescinded. Major Nix will provide you with the jump co-ordinates after departure, Lieutenant Hunter".

Hunter looked at Nix, and then nodded. Cain continued.

"As we are still in hostile space, the CEREBRUS and PEGASUS will be ready to jump to emergency co-ordinates should any tin-heads come upon us", Cain said, "Those emergency co-ordinates will be supplied to you before you depart. Hopefully by then the transfer of the fuel we obtained will be completed".

Everyone nodded. Cain looked once more at them, and then said, "Let's do it, gentlemen".

As the officers stood up and left the conference room, Cain called over Wright.

Lt. Hunter gave the four visitors a quick tour of the peregrine with her crew boosting about her versatility. Sims arrived afterwards an informed Hunter that AVENGER was fueled and the deckcrews had turned to HYPERION's two ships. The officers continued to talk and laughed. It was good to hear the friendly banter of friends who had been parted for so long. Just then, the PA sounded in the cavernous landing bay.

"Incoming vipers from the PEGASUS. Cleared to land. All personnel keep clear", the PA sounded twice. As the stealth-raptor and stealth-star were parked to the side of the flight deck, they were not an impediment to the arrival of the fighters.

"That will be our emissaries", Hunter commented as he saw the vipers pierce the environmental force field and land. He saw the markings on the vipers as they passed and knew who they were.

"Sub-Commander Wright has directed me to join you people in the trip over to the HYPERION", Gale said unnecessarily as he walked up to Nix and the others, "I've got messages for Admiral Tillman from Commander Cain and Sub-Commander Wright", he added, patting his tote bag.

"Glad to have you with us, XO", Hunter replied, "I think you'll find the accommodations on board the AVENGER adequate".

Nix and Addison watched as the two pilots from the vipers made there way to the group

"I take it we report to you, Hondo", the female pilot said.

"Yes, Sheba", Hunter replied, "I'd like to introduce you to Major James "Thumper" Nix. CAG of the HYPERION Strike Wing", he introduced.

"Lieutenant Tricia Cain, Deputy CAG, Silver Spar Wing", Tricia replied as she saluted Nix.

Nix returned the salute, and then offered his hand. Tricia shook it.

"And I take it that this other person is Roberts?" Nix inquired as the other pilot walked up.

"Yes, Major", Roberts, replied saluting crisply, "Ensign Michael Roberts, Black Knights Wing, Squadron Two".

Nix looked at the youngster in front of him. He could see the resemblance.

"Ensign Roberts", Nix said, "you'll be coming with us back to my fleet. Someone is there whom you'll probably be wanting to meet".

"Who is that, Major?" Roberts asked.

"The commanding officer of the Battlecruiser TRINITY", Nix replied.

Roberts' eyes widened as he absorbed the information that Nix had given him.

"My father is alive?" Roberts blurted out.

"Alive and well, along with other your sister and niece." he replied with a smile.

Roberts tried hard not to cry, but the tears were welling up. His family was alive and well! Hunter coughed.

"I think we'd better get ourselves squared away and get ready for departure", Hunter said, "We've got a rendezvous to make".

"Good point", Gale replied, "let's man our ships people".

"Sheba", Nix said, "Why don't you go on board the raptor? That's if you don't mind, Colonel", Nix said to Gale.

"That's fine, Major", Gale agreed. Lieutenant Cain saluted Gale, and then followed Addison over to his stealth-raptor.

With that, the other officers present headed to their respective ships, though not before Glen Sanders giving his brother another hug.

"See you soon, Bro", Glen said, "Please interpret that as an order".

"You can count on it, Glen", Tom replied. He then headed over to follow Nix to the stealth-star. Glen Sanders watched his brother climb into the stealth-star, and then he exited the landing bay. He had to get back up to the bridge to rejoin Commander Cain.

As Nix's and Addison's crews settled into their stealth-ships, Hunter was leading Gale and Roberts up to the flight deck.

"Archangel Flight Leader to FLEET AVENGER", Nix communicated over the wireless, "our ships are tanked up and ready to go. Contact Core Command."

"Will do, Archangel Flight Leader", Syke acknowledged. He changed the wireless frequency to Core Command.

"FLEET AVENGER to Core Command", Hunter communicated, "AVENGER and Archangel Flight report ready for departure".

"Stand by, AVENGER", Markesan – up in Core Command – replied, "Home Plate Actual wants to speak to you all first".

On all three ships, the crews listened to what Cain had to say.

"The best of luck to you all, and May the Lords of Kobol bring our task forces together", Cain said, "but take care as we are in tin-head territory. Get back as soon as you can, and in one piece".

"Will do, Commander", Nix communicated back. He then clicked his wireless mike switch twice to indicate his readiness.

Smoothly, all three ships powered their thrusters up to full power. The flight crews standing a safe distance away saw the peregrine, the stealth-raptor, and the stealth-star lift up off the deck, and then head out.

"Hammerhead Actual to Archangel and AVENGER", he communicated, "We'll be waiting. Don't leave us hanging for too long".

"We'll try not to, Actual", Nix replied, "Archangel Flight Leader out".

As the three ships increased their distance from the CEREBRUS and PEGASUS, Nix activated his secure-laser wireless, aiming it onto the receiver atop the FLEET AVENGER.

"Hondo", Nix communicated, "We're sending over the jump co-ordinates to you now. Is Coffin ready to receive?"

"We're ready, Archangel Leader", Hunter communicated back.

Nix turned back to Tom Sanders, saying, "Send it".

"We're ready to go at your mark, Archangel", Hunter reported after receiving the data.

Down below in the AVENGER Gale was listening to the chatter between the three ships while watching Ensign Roberts, wondering if that grin would ever come of his face. "Probably not" he thought to himself. "If I ever found out that my family was still alive after all these months I'd have that look too"

"Very well", Nix acknowledged, "Are you ready?"

"Ready on your mark, Thumper", Addison replied.

""In five…four…three…two…one…jump!" Nix communicated to both ships

With three near-simultaneous flashes, the stealth-raptor, the stealth-star, and the peregrine FTL-jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter was co-written with Expatkiwi. You will find that most of this chapter is the same as PEGASUS Book 10: Return to the Fray Chapters 11. (Except the point of view is from my characters.)_

Nix had the three ships jump far enough from the fleet that it would take about thirty minutes to be spotted by the fleet's CAP and rendezvous with the convoy.

"Raptor 5401, this is Nighthawk One, Do you copy?" inquired Nix.

"Nighthawk One, this is Tico. Go ahead." Addison replied.

"Tico, cover our six and we'll take the lead. Maintain wireless silence. Let me explain our guest when we get in range. Copy that AVENGER?" Nix ordered.

"Thumper, this is Hondo, Hunter began. " Wilco last transmission. What happened to the 'archangel' designation?" Hunter asked, confused by the switch.

There was a short laughter over the wireless as the designation was Nix improvising at the last moment not wanting reveal their true identity at first and then fearing Commander Cain's wrath about fibbing afterward.

Tricia Cain was studying the flight console of the prototype raptor when Addison spoke.

"Lieutenant, were you assigned to the TRITON?" Addison asked noticing the insignia patch on her flight jacket.

"Yes, I was posted to her after War College." Sheba responded.

"So how did you end up on your father's battlestar?" Tico inquired.

"We were down a raptor and PEGASUS had a spare. TRITON's commander assigned me the task of picking it up knowing I hadn't seen my father in months. I was about to return when the attacks occurred." Sheba recounted, noting that it seemed a lifetime ago.

"We really haven't had time to find out a lot about HYPERION. How did you escape?" she asked.

"We missed the attacks completely." Tico began. "We had just returned from a three-year deep space mapping mission two weeks before the attacks. A self-centered Admiral ordered us out again to ferry a convoy to his new outpost. We were on the other side of the Hatari Nebula when the attacks started. The cylons started sending baseships to the outer colonies and that when we had over first taste. Admiral Greene knew where we were and we've been collecting stragglers.

At that moment, over in HYPERION CIC, klaxons were sounding. **"SET CONDITION ONE THROUGHOUT THE SHIP! UNIDENTIFIED BOGEY INCOMING! PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY JUMP!"**

"Sir, the aft CAP is closing on target, TERTIUS has launched alert fighters!" stated Ens. Jody McCall.

"Lieutenant Walker, have we identified the bogey?" asked Admiral Tillman.

"No, Sir. Still nothing!" Walker responded from the DRADIS station.

"How many shuttles do we still have?" Hayes inquired.

"DRADIS shows five shuttles and one raptor. The raptor is TRINITY's and Commander Roberts is on board with his family." Walker reported.

On the stealth-star, Sanders was monitoring his instruments when the ALERT lights started to blink. Sanders took a quick look on his panel.

"Thumper, I have two incoming vipers on intercept course!" Sanders declared.

"Tell Tico to activate his IFF transmitter and open a channel to HYPERION." Major Nix requested.

On the HYPERION, the DRADIS console showed the unidentified contact put out an IFF signal. Also two other contacts…

"Sir, two more contacts with the bogey just appeared on DRADIS. Colonial signals. It's Nighthawk One and Raptor 5401.The bogey is transmitting a personal IFF! Warbook shows that it belongs to Major Gale of the TANTALUS." Walker said with surprise.

"Sir, I have Thumper on wireless." McCall announced who piped it through.

"HYPERION, this is Nighthawk One, Do you copy? Unknown is friendly and nonbelligerent. Her name is FLEET AVENGER. Do you copy?" Thumper asked.

"Nighthawk One, this is HYPERION Actual, "What's your situation?"

"Sir, our situation is good, bringing home friendly, requesting permission to land." Thumper asked.

Admiral Tillman cupped his hand over the handset and turned to Hayes and told McCall to have Commander Roberts' raptor divert immediately to the HYPERION. He then looked at Hayes who shook his head in acknowledgement. Hayes knew that Jason wanted security teams on in the hanger.

Nighthawk One, HYPERION Actual, "Wilco your request. Your flight has been cleared to the port flight pod."

As the three ship closed in on the HYPERION, Tricia Cain was looking at the different ships.

"Which one is that? Sheba asked, pointing to a battlecruiser.

"That would be the DAEDALUS. She's a mess right now. We have almost all of our damage control teams working on her. TRINITY and JUNO are at five and nine o'clock respectively."

"What is that one behind DAEDULAS? Are the cylinders turning? Tricia asked.

"That is MYSTIC. She's a botanical cruiser prototype. Her cylinders rotate as protection. She's what feeds the fleet. We always have her guarded." Addison said proudly.

As the ships made their final approach turn, Tricia noted the refinery and electronic vessel among the numerous civilian liners and freighters. "And what is that?" Sheba asked noting it was as large as a battlestar.

"That is the AULUS. The latest and greatest in luxury liners built by Intersun." Addison said with sarcasm in his voice.

The incoming ships smoothly made their approach to the HYPERION's portside landing pod. The personnel up in CIC were watching the approaching ships – in particular the peregrine - closely.

FLEET AVENGER was first in order to land followed by Thumper and then Addison's raptor.

"FLEET AVENGER, this is HYPERION Core Command, you are cleared for approach, speed one four five, hands-on approach, checker's red, call the ball!"

"HYPERION, AVENGER acknowledges. Checker is red, I have the ball." Hunter replied as he then cupped his hand over his microphone and asked Sims jokingly if all these old style battlestars tossed out their auto-landing systems.

Admiral Tillman watched the peregrine slowly enter the flight pod and gently land on the red elevator from the LSO station high above the flight deck. Jason told Captain Dyson as he was leaving to wait five minutes before lowering the ship down to the hanger deck. The other two ships landed on the blue and yellow elevator.

DAY ONE HUNDRED FIFTEEN – HYPERION, PORT HANGER (0600 HRS) 

Jason made his way down to the hanger and was meet by Commander Roberts, Colonel Hayes, Edwards, and two-dozen armed marines. A crowd also formed around the perimeter of the bay mostly made up of off duty personnel and including Roberts's family, who had just alighted from their shuttle.

Nix and Sanders were the first to debark their planes and waited for Addison and his guest before heading over to Admiral Tillman.

"Admiral, I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Tricia "Sheba" Cain, daughter of Commander Garris Cain." Thumper began as Sheba had snapped to attention; Tillman returned the salute as Thumper continued. "She's the deputy CAG on her father's battlestar." Nix finished as the FLEET AVENGER was towed into view.

"Renegade's PEGASUS is still out there?" asked Colonial Hayes.

"Yes, Sir, we're alive and well. My father sends you his greetings, Admiral." Tricia relayed as they shook hands. The noise level slowly rose as the crew of the peregrine started to deplane.

"Sir, I believe you remember Lieutenant-Colonel Gale. Commander Cain encountered TANTALUS over a week ago" Thumper said before he was interrupted.

"Colonel Wright?" Tillman asked.

"It's Sub-Commander Wright now, Admiral. He's with Commander Cain. He asked me to come and sends his respects, Sir." Gale finished as he smiled and shook everyone's hands. The crowd noise level was rising and included clapping.

"Sir, this is Ltjg. Walter "Hondo" Hunter and his copilot Ensign Calvin "Coffin" Sims. They are the pilots of the Peregrine Gunship FLEET AVENGER." Nix informed the admiral as they continued to shake hands with everyone.

"Commander Cain also rescued them a long time ago as well." Gale hollered over the growing clapping.

"Unbelievable!" Commander Roberts muttered as he greeted the new faces.

"No sir, that is yet to come!" Tricia said to Roberts with joy and her eyes slowly starting to well as for she was caught up in the moment.

Major Nix pointed to the last person to deplane from the underbelly of the FLEET AVENGER. Commander Roberts had trouble seeing the person, but caught his daughter Amy running toward him out of the corner of his eye followed by his granddaughter Beth. Roberts still could not see the man who by this time had scooped the little girl and was hugging a crying Amy. John Roberts couldn't move as he was trembling fiercely at the possibility.

"Michael? But how?" stuttered Commander Roberts as he had trouble accepting the odds.

Thumper nodded his head looking at Admiral Tillman.

"PACIFICA and PEGASUS were in the same battlegroup heading for Caprica. While in route my father's battlestar lost an energizer. PACIFICA was ordered to hang back and cover. They launched their vipers to provide air support. When the cylon computer virus affected them Commander Hansen ordered his air wing to PEGASUS and we jumped out", Tricia explained.

"John, go see your son." Tillman said softly as he had to push John forward to get him to move.

Roberts slowly moved throughout the crowd. As he moved closer the possibility set in, and became reality. HIS SON WAS ALIVE! John Roberts finally made his way to his son. Tillman watched his big burly friend embrace his whole family at once.

"Colonel Hayes, send for Jones, McKnight, Braylen and Major Spencer. I want to debrief our guests in two hours and get them up to speed." Tillman ordered as he continued watching the reunion before him.

While in the meeting Jason Tillman had learned how what Garris Cain's PEGASUS had been doing since their escape and how they encountered the battlecruiser GOLIATH, then later the TANTALUS while salvaging the rediscovered CEREBRUS. Tillman deduced that this PEGASUS was one of the unknown older class battlestars pissing off the Cylons. He also learned from Gale how TANTALUS had recovered a dozen nuggets and their instructor that were trapped at the old training range in the vicinity of the Trevor moon. Near the end of the meeting Tillman dismissed everyone except Lieutenant Cain.

"Lieutenant, are you aware that Admiral Helena Cain is still alive?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Sir. I've been told she's still out there and what she's done." Tricia replied.

"How are you with that?" he asked.

"Sir, I haven't had any real relations with my aunt in years. What she did was unforgivable." Tricia answered coldly. "I'm sure my father feels the same way and wants her to answer for it as well!"

"Very well, Colonel Hayes is rounding up supplies for PEGASUS and CEREBRUS for you to bring back when you return but it will take a few hours. In the meantime I would like you and the others to attend a banquet some of my officers put together over on AULUS." Jason instructed.

As Cain was going to try and point out that she should stay onboard and learn more about the fleet, Jason interrupted her.

"Lieutenant, all of my officers lost some good friends yesterday. It would do my junior officers good to have something to celebrate." Jason stated.

"Understood, Sir." Tricia responded.

"After the banquet, I'll meet you back here before you leave for PEGASUS. Dismissed". Tillman told her as he put his head to the paperwork.

**COLONY LOUNGE, AULUS (1200 HRS)**

Hunter and Sims were surprised that they recognized a few people from their academy days and previous posts. No one was more surprised than Tricia Cain when she ran into an old boyfriend from her academy days.

"Andrew?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Tricia." He responded as he handed her a glass of wine before they hugged.

"I didn't know that you were alive. How did you survive? I last I knew, you were at Leonis Shipyards. Where are you now?" She asked excitedly seemingly to forget the hard feeling on which they separated.

"I was on Leonis. I escaped on one of the Guardians during the final battle. I'm the XO on TRINITY." He replied still astonished at the sight of her.

"Andrew, How did Tillman get the field promotion over Roberts? What qualified Tillman" Sheba asked.

"Roberts instructed Tillman back at the academy. He's the only one to beat the war game simulator three times in a row. Graduated at the top of his class. He turned down a promotion and went out on HYPERION's last assignment as a favor to its previous commander. Roberts feels and so do I that Tillman is this fleets best hope of continued survival." Marcus relayed as he finished his glass of wine.

"Why hasn't he attacked more cylon outposts?" Sheba asked as she finished off hers.

"Numbers. Only one battlestar and two operation cruisers is not much to strike with. We also have the civilians to worry about. Where as, your father doesn't. He can come and go and not worry about making sure the civilians are protected." he responded as he grabbed a second glass of wine. "If we could find more of the military stragglers we might be able to mount some type of offensive." He added.

"But theirs only a few of us left. GALACTICA is running out of the system…" she began before being interrupted by Andrew who then proceeded to pull her off to the side.

"What I'm about to tell you would get me thrown out an airlock. But, since I know your father tells you everything anyways, don't repeat this. Admiral Tillman will inform your father that the cylons have confirmed the survival of no less than twelve battlestars, which consists of at least three additional Mercury Class among others." Andrew whispered to Sheba's delight.

"I thought that they wiped out everything!" she replied.

"Apparently, the initial attack was so overwhelming they couldn't account for a number of ships." He answered as Colonel Gale interrupted them.

"Its time to go. Our raptor leaves in ten minutes." Gale announced as he went to find Sims.

"I guess you have a raptor to catch." Marcus said reluctantly as he was tempted to kiss her.

"I know. I need to get back." She stated as she returned his gaze.

The two quickly hugged before Tricia departed as feelings that had long disappeared in Marcus returned.

**HYPERION, PORT HANGER (1630 HRS)**

Tricia, Gale, Hunter, and Sims made their way towards FLEET AVENGER they could see Admiral Tillman standing by the main hatch of the peregrine.

"Admiral?" Tricia asked.

Tillman gave Tricia a small satchel. He explained what was inside.

This satchel contains the co-ordinates for our next jump. When you get back to the PEGASUS, give them to Commander Cain so that the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS can make the jump", Tillman directed.

"Yes, Admiral", Tricia acknowledged.

"Once both ships make the rendezvous, then we can see about getting the CEREBRUS' armaments up to an acceptable standards. Tell your father that I am looking forward to meeting himWe have a lot to tell each other. Not only that, the sight of both battlestars will be a welcome morale boost to the fleet.

"Understood, Admiral", Tricia replied, "I'm sure that like Commander Roberts and his son, there will possibly be others who will be glad to see each other again".

"Speaking of which, Ensign Roberts has requested permission to remain with his family for a while, and I've approved it", Tillman added, "but you'd best be going. The sooner we can get the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS here, the better.

"Thank you, Sir." Tricia responded as she pocketed the satchel.

"Colonel Gale!" Tillman then said. "Tell Commander Wright I said well done!" he finished as they saluted.

Gale smiled broadly. With Tillman using those titles, his – and Wright's – promotion was confirmed.

With that, Tillman saluted and shook the hand of each officer as he walked down the line.

"Get going, people", Tillman said after making his farewells. Nodding, the assembled officers entered the FLEET AVENGER. Tillman and the other assembled personnel exited the hangar bay, the last person exiting sealing the hatch.

Hunter and Sims took their positions while Gale sat down beside Hunter, and Tricia beside Sims. After running through the pre-flight routine, Hunter keyed his mike.

"FLEET AVENGER to HYPERION Core Command", Hunter communicated, "We're sealed and ready to depart. Requesting depressurization and elevation to the flight deck".

"Wilco, AVENGER", was the reply.

Hunter and Gale looked out of the cockpit window as the red lights in the bay started flashing, signaling that the depressurization had begun. One minute later, the lights went to steady red, signaling that the hanger bay was in vacuum. They then felt the slight shudder of the deck as it elevated upward.

With the hanger bay ceiling sliding back, the deck was raised up to the flight deck.

"Core Command", Hunter communicated as he powered up the engines, "AVENGER awaiting final clearance for launch".

"Core Command transferring control to pilot", was the reply, "you are cleared to launch".

Tillman was in the LSO office high above the flight deck and watched the peregrine launch, and then exit the flight pod. He then turned away and made to head up to CIC. They had guests to prepare for.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter was co-written with Expatkiwi. _

**CIC, HYPERION (1800 HRS)**

"Sir, the board is clear. No signs of cylons." Lt Walker announced from her station.

"Extend Flight Pods. Have TRINITY and JUNO launch Combat Air Patrols immediately." Hayes ordered as he looked through the charts of the area.

"Walt, have the fleet come to heading 010 degrees, speed one nine five. Maintain this heading for thirty minutes and then come to 350 degrees." Tillman ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hayes replied.

**SITUATION ROOM, TERTIUS (1810 HRS)**

Braylen understood his brother's reasoning. His presence would be a distraction at the meeting. Jason wanted to pull Garris Cain aside and explain his situation. Garris was old school and didn't have a warm spot for Black Ops. Just then, Coe entered Braylen's office.

"MSgt Coe reporting as ordered, sir." Coe announced in his usual way.

"Paul, please at ease." Braylen began as he leaned on the display table. Admiral Tillman has an assignment for you.

"Yes sir." Coe responded figuring it was some sort of babysitting job with the arrival of the two battlestars.

"As you're aware you are the ranking Master Sergeant in the fleet. The Admiral wants you to get an assault and rescue team together for a mission down the road." Braylen started as he walked around the room. "JUNO has cleared its starboard flight pod to accommodate about seventy-five marines for this mission. You are to report there in six hours. Sgt Ginnis will be your second."

"Seventy-five? Sir, that's the size of a small platoon. Captain Garth is the senior ranking officer. Protocol dictates this operation should be his." Coe replied as he correctly pointed out the chain of command.

"He knows the rank structure of the core and knows that you're the next ranking officer. That's why he's also promoting you to Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps (SgtMajMC.) Braylen said respectfully.

Coe was shocked by the promotion and couldn't fine the words to express himself.

"Garth might be the senior surviving marine officer but the Admiral wants someone who will follow the assignment without question!" Braylen responded. "The Admiral wants this unit worked hard and in tip top fighting condition. This mission won't be easy and some won't return. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" Coe said before saluting and leaving.

Braylen watched Coe exit his office thinking that Coe was the perfect choice for the mission if it ever happens.

**CIC, HYPERION (1830 HRS)**

"Admiral", Walker reported, "DRADIS reports FTL-entry of two large ships. CAP Three is moving to intercept!"

"Ready the alert fighter!" barked Hayes.

"IFF?" Tillman demanded.

"Sir, Dradis is reading colonial transponders! Walker began, "Warbook shows that they are the GALACTICA-class PEGASUS and COLUMBIA-class CEREBRUS".

"HYPERION/ Cap Three," Capt Lisa Jackson began. "Mark One Eyeball two battlestars incoming!"

"Confirm with authentication codes." Tillman ordered as he turned to Ensign McCall.

"**Colonial vessels please a****uthenticate identity with recognition codes immediately!**" She requested. After a moment Ensign McCall announced that the coded were authentic.

"Looks like our guests have delivered our messages okay", Tillman said to himself.

"DRADIS reports that both battlestars are launching fighters", Walker said next.

"Admiral", the officer at the Communications console said, "Incoming communication from Fleet Commline Alpha!"

Tillman walked up to the communications console, saying, "punch it up".

The communications officer did so. Immediately, the image of Commander Garris Cain appeared on the monitor above the plotting table.

"Good afternoon, Admiral", Cain said, "I bring you greetings from the Battlestar PEGASUS".

At that, the personnel in CIC broke into applause. Tillman let it go on for a few seconds, and then he waved his hand to quiet them.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Garris", Tillman began, "but I see that you and your support ship are launching fighters. We aren't hostile, you know". He finished with a smirk.

"Just a little something that the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS would like to do in order to cheer up your civilians, Admiral", Cain replied with a smile.

"Admiral", Walker reported, "Sixty-four fighters have deployed from the PEGASUS and a further twenty-four from the CEREBRUS. The PEGASUS fighters are moving into two double-diamond formations. The CEREBRUS fighters are in an arrowhead formation directly in front of them. Looks like they're maneuvering to do a fly-by of the fleet from behind".

"Pass the word to all ships in the fleet to let them do their fly-by. Garris Cain himself is letting us all know that he's here", Tillman replied with a broad smile.

Admiral Tillman turned and gestured to his communication officer again. McCall opened a channel fleet wide.

"**PEGASUS and CEREBRUS take positions mid fleet. Please transmit ship status and personnel manifests as soon as possible. TRINITY, JUNO and DEADALUS Actual's are to report to HYPERION by 1915 hours.**" McCall requested.

"Why do they want the personnel manifests?" asked Major Glen Sanders who was standing next to Cain at the plotting table.

"Security. The manifests contain photographs of everyone onboard. They're going to check them against their photos of known cylons." Cain told to his junior officer.

"Sir, Admiral Tillman also requested that the senior CAG and Captain Cain accompany you to HYPERION. They're also requesting the same from CEREBRUS." Sanders informed Cain.

"Confirm the request." Cain ordered.

"Wilco, HYPERION. PEGASUS acknowledges orders." Replied the communication officer.

All over the fleet, people were crowding toward view-ports to see the large number of in-formation vipers do their fly-by of the fleet. The various pilots could see people waving at them through the view-ports of the various ships as they did so.

"Flamboyant, aren't they?" Lieutenant Kirby said to Commander Roberts who at the same time, was looking at his son.

"What can I say, Dad?" Michael Roberts said, "Commander Cain likes to make an entrance."

"I'm glad for that," John Roberts replied.

**HYPERION'S STARBOARD HANGER BAY (1910 HRS)**

Garris Cain was looking out the raptor's hatch window as it came to a stop. Cain was watching as more and more people gathered into the hanger. The raptor hatch opened to thunderous applause. Protocol suggested that his junior officers exit first. But, Cain stepped out first and spotted his old friend John Roberts who was standing next to Admiral Tillman and approached them.

"Commander Garris Cain, Battlestar PEGASUS." Cain said firmly as he saluted the ranking officer.

Tillman returned the salute and them extended his hand. "Welcome aboard HYPERION." He said they shook hands.

"I believe you recognize Commander Roberts," Jason began as he started to introduce the senior officers around him.

"I know you all have met my daughter, Captain Tricia Cain." Cain started. "This is Major Eugene Syke, CAG Silver Spar Squadron. I would have brought Major Voight who is the CAG of the Black Knights with me but, I wanted to leave one of my CAG's on PEGASUS."

"Totally understandable." Tillman agreed. " Why don't we continue this in the wardroom." He finished.

A few minutes later all senior officers were in the wardroom. Each of the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS officers had broken into separate groups and was exchanging stories with the other officers when Jason asked everyone to sit.

"Commander Cain, I'm sure you have question. So, please go ahead." Jason asked.

"Admiral, what do we know about the other survivors?" Cain asked.

"The cylon have confirmed the continued existence of at least twelve different battlestars. NEMESIS, TYCHE, POLYCAON, HYPERION, GALACTICA, THERON, ANDANIA, and Admiral Cain's." Jason began. " They have been unable to identify the other four by name which includes yours. They have also confirmed the existence of three other battlecruisers AGENOR, CHIRON, and GOLIATH."

"Any idea where they are and how the survived?" Major Syke asked.

"According to fleet records POLYCAON and TYCHE were part of 56th Battle Group and they were on maneuvers in the Sigma sector. We know that THERON was assigned to the 92nd Battle Group and there last known position was near Aquaria. She was the only ship to escape but had suffered heavy damage." Commander Jones disclosed.

"Our fleet will head for the Sigma sector and start our search there." Tillman announced for the first time to everyone. "Those battlestar are key if we are going to mount an counter offensive someday."

"What about GALACTICA?" Garris asked as he learned on the armchair.

"Unfortunately, it seems that the cylons have been tracking GALACTICA. They've traveled past the Prolmar Sector and possibly past Sector 218. " Roberts said. " They have been tracking her since the attacks nonstop."

"But why? Why would she go so deep? And why are the toasters following her? Captain Cain asked as she looked to Admiral Tillman.

"I can only guess is that Adama thinks that we are all dead. None of the other ships answered his regroup order. He had such a large civilian fleet to protect that running was his only option." Garris surmised.

"As to why? We have no idea. But according to the cylons, Adama's fleet found Kobol. " Roberts added.

"Commander," Tillman said as he stared at Garris, "What would you like PEGASUS role to be?"

"Now that the CEREBRUS has been delivered, I want to do what you had alluded to in your letter, Admiral", Cain replied, "to resume searching for the GALACTICA… and for my sister as well".

Tillman nodded. While he had thought about retaining the PEGASUS – as well as the CEREBRUS – in his fleet, the fact that the Cylons were hot on the tail of the GALACTICA and its fleet of refugees, plus the fact that Helena Cain was out there in her MERC-class PEGASUS meant that an effort had to be made. Garris Cain was the best person available to do so.

"I agree, Commander", Tillman said, "and we'll make sure that before you depart, that you are fully provisioned and crewed. You will also be given a formal warrant for Admiral Cain's arrest".

"Speaking of provisions and crew", Cain said, "This is an excellent opportunity to start rotating crew members. I understand that there are a lot of family reunions resulting from our arrival, and these people could be transferred over to your fleet in exchange for volunteers from your side".

"That would definitely help morale", Wright added, "not that the arrival of the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS haven't already provided a badly needed boost to everyone after the Naylor debacle".

"Actually Dave, I was thinking of detaching the Black Knights from the PEGASUS", Cain said to Wright, "your battlestar is still undermanned, and you'll be needing a strike wing. No insult intended, Captain Wise, but two under-strength squadrons is not going to be enough", Cain added.

Wise nodded. Cain's suggestion made sense, but of course, with such a transfer, Major Voight would become the CEREBRUS CAG.

"Well, Commander", Wise replied, "Major Voight's wing would definitely be a boon to the CEREBRUS. As for me, well… I was thinking about going along with the PEGASUS, and I'm sure that a number of my pilots want to come as well. You think Silver Spar could use us?" he asked rhetorically.

"We can sort these things out later", Cain said, "but what this rendezvous means for all of us right now is a chance to relax some. Captain Cain told me about the AULUS, and that will be a welcome tonic for our crews".

"No argument there", Tillman agreed, "in any case, I do want to take time to review your ship logs and to get a survey done of the CEREBRUS. That will give you and Commander Wright a chance to get the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS crews some 'shore leave' on the AULUS. After that, then we can talk about personnel transfers.

"Actually, Admiral", I'm only a Sub-Commander by temporary combat-commission", Wright pointed out.

"Not any more, Dave", Tillman said as he took a box out of his pocket and passed it to Wright. Wright opened the box to see the insignia of a full Commander.

"Thank you, Admiral", Wright said quietly. Tillman passed over another box to Wright. This box contained the insignia of a full Colonel.

"I'll let you have the pleasure of awarding those to your X.O.", Tillman said, "after all, battlestars are supposed to be commanded by Commanders and have Colonels as executive officers, and the CEREBRUS – however old she is – is a battlestar".

Cain and the others applauded Wright for his promotion. Tillman joined in, and then raised his hand to quiet them down.

"As the DAEDALUS is the priority right now for repairs, the CEREBRUS will not immediately be upgraded, unfortunately", Tillman said, "but it is my intention – once that is done – to send the CEREBRUS out to find the GOLIATH and her fleet".

Just then, Captain Kieran Garth, the fleets ranking Marine Officer, interrupted. The others at the table turned towards him.

"Admiral", he began, "do you think it's a good idea to send the PEGASUS back out, and dispatch the CEREBRUS to look for these others? The extra firepower that those two battlestars have would be of more – and immediate - benefit to protecting this fleet. No insult intended, Commander Cain, but you're here, and your battlestar is operational".

Tillman gave the marine a vexed look. He said sternly, "I considered that, along with other options before reaching my decision. The PEGASUS – once her crew is rested – will resume the search for the GALACTICA, and the CEREBRUS will be dispatched to track down the GOLIATH. My decision is not up for discussion".

Garth looked like he wanted to press the point further, but he realized that this was something that should have been raised with the Admiral in private. He nodded his understanding.

"Carry on, please Commander Cain", Tillman said.

"When their message drones didn't make the last two rendezvous' co-ordinates, we suspected that something might be amiss. It was my intention to – until the TANTALUS came on the scene – to divert from the hunt for the GALACTICA to see what was amiss with the GOLIATH. Commander Hawke would not overlook scheduled rendezvous' for a good reason".

"That is certainly correct", Tillman replied, "I will need what information you have on the GOLIATH".

Cain passed over a satchel containing discs and hard copy to Tillman.

"This is from the information exchanges that we had with the GOLIATH's emissaries – they have a peregrine as well, by the way - plus the fleet tender WARLOCK", Cain explained, "This should be of benefit in helping the CEREBRUS with her upcoming mission".

""That it will", Tillman replied as he handed the satchel to an aide. " We'll be transferring one of the stealth raptors (5404) to PEGASUS. I think you'll find it useful. We also recovered prototype EMP warheads developed by the weapons division. We can spare two of them. Its range is the same as a fifty-kiloton nuclear warhead. Have your X.O. contact Colonel Hayes with your current ordinance inventory and we'll begin the process of replenishing your stores."

"Won't that be placing a strain on your fleet?" asked Garris.

"Yes it will. We have the resources to mine for the raw materials needed much easier than you do." Responded Tillman knowing it was a calculated question by Cain.

"Yes, sir. I will." Cain replied as he motioned to Major Sykes.

"Well I think that should do it." Tillman said as he looked to Roberts.

"Enough serious talk." Roberts began. "Let's take a shuttle over to the AULUS. We'd like to show you some fleet hospitality. The Lords know that you and Commander Wright deserve it. Besides, we have that sacred obligation to 'wet-down' his promotion".

The others chuckled at that. Fleet tradition dictated that newly promoted officers had to pay for drinks as a means for celebrating their advancement.

Tillman stood, followed by the others. As Tillman headed out of the exit, he instructed his aide, "Inform all ships concerned that the X.O.'s have control for the time being".

The two Jason's – along with Hunter and Sims – were chatting with some of the off-duty CIC crew when Tillman and his party exited the wardroom and entered CIC. The duty personnel came to attention.

"As you were", Tillman said. The crew resumed their duties. Cain gestured for Hunter, Sims, Gorde, and Dundee to come over.

"Hondo", Cain said to Hunter, "I want you and Coffin to ferry us over to the AULUS. As for the two Jason's, I want you to get back to the PEGASUS and bring Major Voight over to the AULUS. Captain Brady will assume the role of Acting CAG until we return".

"Two Jasons?" Tillman inquired.

"Yes, Admiral", Cain replied, "The nickname for our raptor crew. This is Ensign Jason 'Newguy' Gorde and his RSO, Chief Jason 'Snoopy' Dundee.

"Looks like my name is more common that I thought", Tillman quipped. The others quietly chuckled.

"Permission to get going, Commander?" Gorde asked. Cain nodded. Quickly saluting Admiral Tillman, Gorde and Dundee left CIC. They had an errand to do.

"McCall." Tillman called out, "Relay Commander Cain's instructions to Major Voight on the PEGASUS".

"Yes, Admiral", McCall acknowledged.

As McCall went to communicate with the PEGASUS, Tillman left the bridge. Cain, Wright, and the others followed him out.

"I'm looking forward to flying in the peregrine, Lieutenant Hunter", Tillman commented as they headed down to where the FLEET AVENGER was parked, "Major Nix spoke volumes of praise about her".

"The peregrine is one heck of a piece of firepower, Admiral", Hunter replied, "it was a pity that the FLEET AVENGER is one of only two left in existence".

"Speaking of which", Cain interjected, "we had received – shortly after our escape from Molecay Anchorage – a Cylon intercept that only indicated that four colonial warships were unaccounted for. Finding out that more of that number survived means that either Cylon intelligence is more flawed than we thought, or that the other survivors covered their tracks pretty well".

"Anything that they overlook is something we can use to our advantage", Roberts commented.

With that comment, the party of senior officers made their way down to Hangar Bay Eight. As they entered the bay, the crew chief in charge of servicing the peregrine came to attention and saluted Admiral Tillman.

"Admiral", the chief announced, "I didn't expect…"

"She ready for departure, chief?" Tillman asked, indicating the peregrine.

"Yes, Admiral", the chief replied.

"Well, Lieutenant Hunter", Tillman said, "I guess you can get us over there now".

"Will do, Admiral", Hunter replied as he took hold of a clipboard that the chief held out to him. Quickly looking it over, then signing his name on the bottom, he handed the clipboard back to the chief, and then gestured to the others to go on board.

"Admiral", Hunter said, "would you like to ride up in the co-pilot seat?"

"Do so, Admiral", Cain added, "It is actually quite an experience".

"In that case, thank you, Lieutenant", Tillman replied.

So as Sims got the others settled into their seats in the passenger compartment, Tillman followed Hunter up to the flight deck, where he sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Tillman looked at the instrument panel approvingly as Hunter started his pre-flight check.

"Militech really designed a user-friendly machine", he commented, "This ship looks so complex from the outside, yet she looks simpler to fly than a raptor".

"It is, Admiral", Hunter replied, "but it packs a lot more teeth than a raptor. The scarab III and longbow missiles alone gives the AVENGER quite a bite – as a number of tinheads have already found out".

"You want a hand with the pre-flight, Lieutenant?" Tillman asked, "If I'm sitting up here in the co-pilot's seat, I might as well act the role".

"That would be great, Admiral", Hunter said, "the pre-flight checklist is in the seat pocket on the right hand side".

**AULUS, (2245 Hrs)**

There was a buzz onboard AULUS. She was busy and full of visitors. It had been over an hour since AVENGER dropped off its passengers. Most of the senior officers were in the Colony Lounge for a meet and greet reception, after a while Commanders Cain and Roberts slipped quietly out. Their departure did not go unnoticed; after they left Tricia quietly approached Bojay and slipped him a room card and smiled as she exited the lounge.

"It's good to see you again John." Garris began as they continued down a hallway with their drinks. " At first I did realize I had your son onboard. The last time I saw him was at Leanne's service. He's a good young pilot."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Atasia passed. I didn't hear about it until afterwards." John said as they entered the forward pool area.

Garris looked at the pool and was perplexed by what was swimming in it.

"Yes, they're fish. They were part of the colonization mission. They were running out of room for them on the MYSTIC so we decided to bring them over here." Robert told Garris as he pulled a flask out of his jacket and nodded.

Garris accepted Roberts offer and took a quick swig and proceeded to cough.

"Whoa! I see you finally learned how to make the homegrown!" Garris asked as he wiped his lips.

"Nope. I can't take the credit for this stuff. My deck chief is the master brewer. My tactical officer found the still and brought it to my attention. I told him as long as it doesn't become an issue, not to do anything for now. Let the crew think I don't know. Good for morale." Roberts replied before taking one himself.

"I see your point about Jason." Garris said as he was referring to the note Roberts sent about him before the rendezvous.

"He's a smart young man. Smarter than we were at his age." Chuckled Roberts

"Does he think he can find Spinner (Cmdr. Joseph Massie) and the NEMESIS? Cain asked as he sipped from his glass.

"We have no real information on Spinners' whereabouts. Every time you think he's dead, he shows up." Roberts chortled.

"Operation Raptor Talon!" Cain whispered.

"Battlestar Columbia!" Roberts responded as he thought back how he and his wingman were some of the few pilots to survive her destruction.

"I hear that Tillman's brother survived and has a ship of his own." Garris uttered.

"It's true. Give the man a chance." Roberts stated, "He's not what we thought. He rescued many during the initial attack. Braylen was framed for the conspiracy charges as well. Greene had documents about the Fleet Admiralty and the crap they were pulling."

"Does that include Helena?" asked Garris

"Garris, I'm not sure what Helena knew or did before the attacks. All we know is that since the attacks she's become hard and cold." John replied knowing that what she did was tearing Garris up inside.

The two continued to talk for almost an hour about their children and the different paths their lives had taken before finally returning to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

_The majority of this chapter was co-written with Expatkiwi. You will find that most of this chapter is the same as PEGASUS__ Book 10: Return to the Fray__ Chapters 18-21._

**DAY ONE HUNDRED SIXTEEN - AULUS (0830 HRS)**

Colonel Marcus shuttle had just touched down on the AULUS landing deck; he was behind a PEGASUS shuttle that was also waiting to be towed into the hanger bay. The hanger was full of off duty people consisting mostly of PEGASUS personnel. As Marcus headed to the main hatch, he saw out of the corner of his eye two officers heading through a different hatchway to a waiting shuttle. He recognized one of the officers as Tricia Cain. He turned to go towards her, but then she noticed Tricia holding on to the other officer in a manner that looked like more than just casual. Marcus approached a young lieutenant from the PEGASUS shuttle a head of his.

"Yes, Colonel?" Lieutenant Annan responded

"Who is that officer with Captain Cain?" Marcus asked, pointing in the direction of Tricia and Gene.

"Oh, that is Major Gene Syke, the CAG of Silver Spar Wing on the PEGASUS", Annan replied.

"Her commanding officer?" Marcus asked.

Annan confirmed Marcus's question with a nod.

"Major Syke seems to like having discipline rather relaxed, if his conduct with Captain Cain is any indication", Marcus observed.

"They're off duty, Colonel", Annan replied, "But when they're on duty, well… that's something else. They're very professional, and Silver Spar is a great fighter wing under their command as a result." she added.

"Thank you, Lieutenant", Marcus said, "Enjoy your shore leave."

Annan saluted and headed out of the bay. Marcus watched Tricia and Syke enter their shuttle without any visible emotion.

**HYPERION – ADMIRAL TILLMAN'S QUARTERS (0930 HRS)**

"Are you sure about this? He's only fifteen." Anne spoke as she watched her husband put on his tunic.

"He only is going to sit in the copilot seat. He's passed every test in the simulator and Brock tossed in a couple of curveballs that would screw up second year pilots. All we're doing is going to AULUS.

"I know. But, I can worry. He's my baby." She responded with a pout.

"Well, if your baby was two years older he'd be in a viper." Jason responded as he brushed his hair in the small bathroom. "He scored a ninety-seven on the hand/eye coordination test. I only scored an eighty five my first time."

"You promise he won't take the controls!" she asked.

"I promise. Tell him to meet me in the hanger bay in one hour." Jason said as he kissed his wife and left.

Tillman was no more than twenty feet down the hall when Colonel Hayes joined him on the way to CIC.

"So, what do you hear?" asked Jason.

"No problems on AULUS. Everything went smooth." Hayes replied as the turned a corner.

"You mean no fights between the fighter jocks? Jason joked.

"Nope, according to sources Cain would have revoke their flight status and have them scrubbing toilet waste lines by hand if a member of silver spar threw the first punch." Hayes responded

"Garris has a tight group." Tillman answered back.

"What about the 56th? What ships were assigned to it?" Walt asked.

"In addition to NEMESIS; POLYCOAN, TYCHE, GANYMEDES, and a few smaller ships. According to records they were on war-game maneuvers with the 71st." Tillman relayed.

"Wow, that's a large grouping. Seventy-first? Battlestar ARION? Wasn't that under Paul Clark? Hayes asked as they climbed a set of stairs.

"Yes, his group was just as large. Apparently the 56th was scheduled to dry-dock after the simulations for refit." Tillman responded without get into specifics as they entered CIC.

"ADMIRAL ON THE DECK!" announced one of the marines stationed in CIC.

"Good morning Captain Dyson. How was your watch? Jason asked Dyson who was the OOD (Officer Of the Deck).

"Fine, sir. No issues. Major Nix requested permission to join the FLEET AVENGER again on her patrol tomorrow." Dyson responded as he handed the admiral his reports.

"What's that? Four times in the last two days?" Hayes joked.

Tillman ran through Dyson's OOD report nodded approvingly and handed it to Hayes.

"Captain, give Nix the go ahead and then you are relieved." Hayes ordered.

"Well Walt, everything seems to be fine. I'm going to head down to the starboard flight pod and catch the shuttle to AULUS." Tillman said as he handed the reports to Hayes before leaving.

**TRINITY SHUTTLE INBOUND FROM AULUS (1000 HRS)**

"That was a short visit." Amy Lorene said as she saw Andrew Marcus sit in the seat across from hers.

"No real reason to stay." Marcus muttered not realizing it was Cmdr Roberts's daughter that made the statement. "Amy?" he said when he realized whom it was.

Amy chuckled at Andrew's reaction.

"Were you going to meet some friends? She asked.

"Well, I was going to meet an old one friend but, it looks like I missed that ship along time ago." he said realizing that restarting a relation ship with Tricia was out of the question.

"Heading to TRINITY?" he asked and then realizing that the TRINITY was the only stop for the shuttle.

Again, Amy chuckled at Marcus, who by this time had turned red with embarrassment with the dumb question.

"I'm hoping to catch my father. We haven't chatted in a few days." She answered.

**AULUS (1230 HRS)**

In one of the AULUS' spacious conference rooms, Admiral Tillman was seated, awaiting the arrival of his guests. There were a few things that had to be discussed, and here seemed to be the best venue. After all, the room had a large portal where the various fleet warships could be seen…

"Managing to relax okay, Garris?" Tillman asked as Cain walked into the conference room. Tillman gestured to an empty chair.

"It makes a pleasant break from the PEGASUS, I must admit", Cain replied as he sat, "but my home is back on my ship, and all things considered, that's where I'd rather be".

Tillman nodded at that. Garris Cain was a real fighter and he was the type that belonged on a warship. The term 'quarterdeck breed' was an apt one to describe him.

"Ah, Dave", Tillman said next as Commander Wright walked into the conference room, "sorry to drag you away from the CEREBRUS, but all things considered, it is best to have this conference here".

"I don't mind taking the shuttle, Admiral", Wright replied as he took his seat, "after all, it gives me a chance to look at the CEREBRUS from the outside. The old COLUMBIA-class battlestars really looks stately".

"You got that right, Dave", Cain agreed, gesturing to the portal. The CEREBRUS could be clearly seen.

"Colonel Gale was a little sad when I told him about my summons though", Wright added, "I had ordered him to take some shore leave on the AULUS, and he was scheduled to come over with the next contingent from the CEREBRUS. Your call meant he had to stay while I came over, but hopefully, it won't be too long before I can get back".

"Well, we'll try not to keep the good colonel waiting too long then", Tillman answered with a smile, "but otherwise, how is the CEREBRUS?"

"The damage from the Naylor skirmish has been made good, but it does drive home the fact that the old girl is rather under-armed", Wright replied with a wry look on his face.

"That is one of the reasons I asked everyone here." Jason began. "Most of you know Lt Amanda Walker, Captain Kester Rhodes and Colonel Peter Edwards. They have come up with a possible solution to upgrading the CEREBRUS armaments. Colonel." Tillman said as he took a seat.

"As you know CEREBRUS's class was designed more as a carrier. We asked ourselves if it was possible to integrate large class turrets to her frame?" Edwards began as he pointed to the diagram on the easel. " Do to our current condition the answer was no. Our next thought was what could we do with our current recourses.

Captain Rhodes then stood and continued. "In our inventory we still have one planetary defense satellite that was stripped of here ordinance months ago. That satellite has four separate missile platforms that can launch five missiles simultaneously. It is possible to strip her missile platform and mount them to some of her existing point defense turrets so they can be continuously reloaded. AULUS has been outfitted with these platforms as a means of defense and it is effective."

"Refresh my memory. What type of missiles can these platforms fire?" Cain asked.

"Type-two, Medium yield fire-hawks." Walker answered.

"Is it worth the effort for only four platforms off a single satellite?" Gale asked.

"I believe there are two intact satellites that can be recovered near Naylor. That would jump it up to twelve." Tillman added.

"How long and where would you mount these?" asked Wright.

"We could mount four each on her ventral and dorsal sides and two on each flight pod. If we were to make it a priority……… Two weeks." Edwards responded.

Tillman looked at Wright who nodded with approval, as he was about to speak. "Cmdr Jones, I want you to lead the team to recover the two satellites near Naylor. Take ADELPHIA and PROTEUS with you for support. Colonel Edwards I want all DAEDALUS repair crews on CEREBRUS in three hours. Captain Rhodes and yourself will lead the repair teams."

"Major Keegan has finished his blood on PEGASUS personnel and found eight matches to the children on AULUS. He'll send you a list tonight." Tillman began "Another issue is crew assignments. I've had twelve pilots and fifteen other crewmembers volunteer to transfer to PEGASUS. Most of them are junior officers and among them is Ltjg. Tom (Blister) Sanders who is already on his way to your ship. He asked to be assigned with his brother and I know Glen is part of your command staff. JUNO has eight Mark VII vipers that they recovered from during their initial escape. Five of them have been repaired and the others still need work on them. I can also spare about a dozen Mark II's. They're yours if you want them."

"Yes, sir. I will see if I have any pilots that want to go the other way." Cain responded

"Once the transfer of the Black Knights from the PEGASUS to the CEREBRUS takes place, a lot of my immediate concerns about being under-armed will be put to rest", Wright replied, "those three squadrons of Voight's wing will be invaluable in keeping any toasters far enough from the CEREBRUS".

"You've already spoken to Major Voight about the transfer, Commander?" Tillman asked Cain.

"Yes", Cain replied, "He will be returning to the PEGASUS soon in order to get the transfer started. I expect that Captain Wise will be doing likewise getting his squadron over to join Silver Spar on the PEGASUS".

"Excellent", Tillman stated, "and I've been given the transfer rosters from my ships to yours – and vice versa. The personnel transfers should be completed in about two weeks. I'd like you to start resuming your search for the GALACTICA starting with Kobol in Sector 218."

Cain nodded. Two weeks would take care of personnel transfers and shore leave for the PEGASUS crew. It was unsaid, but it was obvious that the PEGASUS and CEREBRUS were helping to protect the fleet until then.

"Once we are fueled and provisioned, then there will be no problem", Cain assured Tillman, "but for the meantime, both of our ships will assist your pilots in CAP and recon missions. I don't want to have the pilots of Silver Spar and the Black Knights thinking they are on vacation".

Tillman and Roberts laughed at that last comment. Still, the addition of those strike wings to the patrol roster would be of immeasurable help to the protection of the fleet.

"The addition of the peregrine to the recon roster will be of great help", Tillman said, "in fact, Major Nix had been pestering me to let him go out with Lieutenant Hunter on it's next recon schedule. I've approved it, so it will give my CAG a bit of a change from the routine".

"No problem with that", Cain said, "as long as Major Nix can get himself over to the PEGASUS to catch the flight".

"That reminds me", Tillman said, "the stealth raptor is ready for ferrying over to the PEGASUS from the HYPERION. When are you intending to get your pilots over for that?"

"I've directed the 'Two Jasons' to take the next shuttle over to the HYPERION for that purpose, Admiral", Cain answered, "so it should be any time today".

Tillman nodded at that. So, it looks like things are going smoothly. Considering the recent battle and flight from Naylor Station, the fleet was doing fine. Tillman then started the brief on the fueling and provisioning schedule, which would run in tandem with the personnel transfers.


	9. Chapter 9

**STELLER CONVEYOR – FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE MAIN ASSAULT**

While the alert klaxons were sounding through the fleet's warships, not too far away, the first part of operation RETRIBUTION had already started. The stealth-raptors had made their jump and had at last made it to the low-side docking hatch beneath the super-tanker.

Now, after the dockings had been completed, the three marine fire-teams stealthily made their way into position after quietly boarding the CONVEYOR.

"Status check!" Gunnery Sergeant Coe requested - whose team was stationed near the main airlock of the CONVEYOR.

"Beta Team ready!" Sergeant Ginnis whispered from the engineering compartment.

"Delta Team ready!" Lance Corporal Spang whispered from the corridor near the CONVEYOR's control center.

"Copy that! Now we wait for all hell to break loose!" Coe confirmed, as their next move wasn't until scheduled to begin until the attack on the base was underway. He kept one eye on his wrist chronometer while his other eye was on his rifle…

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION – TEN MINUTES BEFORE ASSAULT**

"Ensign, open a TAC channel to all ships and tell them to patch it in throughout the ship." Admiral Tillman directed his communication officer.

"Sir, you are patched in." Ensign McCall reported a moment later. Nodding, Tillman put on his headset and began to speak with a stern, unwavering voice:

"This is Admiral Tillman. One hundred and eighteen days ago the Cylons decimated our civilization and scattered our people throughout the system and beyond. Until now we have always been on the defensive, never having an opportunity to bring the fight to them. In a less than ten minutes we will launch a major assault on a Cylon staging area. Our goal is to engage the Cylons long enough for a team of marines to liberate a colonial asset from Cylon control. All crews standby for combat jumps. Tillman out"

McCall then spoke into the wireless, stating, "All ships launch attack raptors! Repeat, launch attack raptors!

McCall then immediately patched in the direct wireless to the PEGASUS.

FLEET AVENGER launch!" McCall instructed. In PEGASUS CIC, Cain turned to face Major Sanders

"Confirm AVENGER launch." Cain ordered. Sanders nodded to Lieutenant Annan, who relayed the launch order.

"This is PEGASUS. Launching FLEET AVENGER!" Sanders confirmed to McCall.

Sanders watched on his screen as the peregrine – armed with nuclear-tipped missiles – was elevated up from its hanger bay to the flight deck. Hunter expertly brought the engines online and a few seconds later, smoothly piloted the peregrine off the flight deck.

After informing Tillman of the peregrine's launch, McCall patched in her wireless to the other raptors that had launched and were now deploying in readiness for combat.

"Raptor assault squadron and AVENGER form up with ADEPHIA and PROTEUS and proceed to jump coordinates. PEGASUS and TRINITY prepare for combat jump. " McCall announced.

PEGASUS and TRINITY maneuvered away from the fleet and began their FTL countdown. The FLEET AVENGER moved in unison with them.

On the TRINITY, Commander Roberts awaited confirmation of jump readiness. He didn't have long to wait.

"All stations report clear for jump!" Kirby relayed to Roberts.

"After the jump, lock on to our primary target with the rail gun. Once fired and our power is directed back to the launch tubes, launch all vipers." Roberts instructed Marcus.

As all stations reported their readiness, Tillman – after mouthing a silent prayer - gave the order and McCall relayed the command throughout the fleet: "TEAM ONE JUMP!"

As the three 'teams' of the strike force jumped out, over on the CEREBRUS, Commander Wright turned to face Colonel Gale.

"Well, X.O.", Wright said, "Inform our squadrons to commence their CAPs covering the fleet. We're on our own until the others return".

**TEAM ONE – RAPTOR STRIKE FORCE**

In what seemed like an instant, the ADELPHIA, PROTEUS, and the raptors that made up their strike team made their jump. After reaching the half-way point (this for the benefit of the raptors which – like the Two Jasons' ship - had only a limited FTL-range), plotted and made the second jump to Gomoray, appearing just over a mile from their target on the on the surface of the Delphi asteroid. The squadron of raptors was leading with the two Guardians in the rear position. Colonel Walsh was commanding the strafing run.

"Closing on target!" Ensign Jack 'Deadeye' Haley announced from the lead raptor's RSO position as he checked his dradis.

"Make sure the dispersal pattern is wide!" Captain Libby Ashman' Bartlett (the lead raptor pilot) began. "I bet Captain Elder that we could hit all four of those sitting ducks!"

"What did you bet?" asked Haley, who was sporting slight smile.

"That bottle of Virgon Brew you won from the other night in the triad game." Bartlett chuckled, which wiped the smile off Haley's face.

"Damn, Ashman!" Haley blurted as he shook his head in disbelief. "Closing on target! Twenty seconds!"

"All raptors weapons hot! Fire when in range**!"** Walsh ordered.

As the attack group reached their target, the raptors unleashed a massive volley on the four baseships that were to all intents and purposes sitting ducks. Surprise was complete. As the missiles hit the targets, the Cylon base stars in orbit near the Resurrection Ship launched several squadrons of raiders and headed toward the besieged base. Just as the Cylons on the asteroid began launching counter measures at the retreating raptors, ADELPHIA and PROTEUS came in range.

"PROTEUS reports EMP warheads are loaded and ready!" Major Ashley reported to Walsh.

"Launch missiles and get us some distance! Walsh ordered.

"Missiles away!" announced Ashley as the ship pitched upwards and away from the baseships that had begun ascending from the structure on the asteroid.

"Raptors have jumped as scheduled, no casualties reported" reported the communication officer.

"Multiple hits! Dradis is showing baseships have stopped their ascent! Ashley announced.

"Incoming raiders!" Petty Officer Stoddard yelled.

"Flank speed! We got to plow past them!" Walsh ordered!

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

At the same moment that the missiles hit their target HYPERION and JUNO jumped in a weapons range of two baseships.

"Contact JUNO and tell them to launch." Tillman ordered as he stared at a Dradis monitor.

"Set forward batteries for salvo fire. Target the closest baseship!" Hayes ordered as he also watched near the plotting table.

"Sir! Dradis is picking up three squadrons of raiders to aft! Both JUNO squadrons moving to intercept," Walker announced.

As Tillman ordered the two ships main batteries to open fire the other cylon baseships in orbit moved to outflank the two colonial capital ships.

"Multiple raiders inbound!" Walker reported.

"Realign alpha to gamma batteries to suppression fire! Tell the vipers to stay out of the targeting solution!" Tillman ordered as the HYPERION took a missile hit.

As the raiders advanced, the vipers launched from HYPERION headed to intercept.

"Cool Breeze (Capt. Marshall), this is Thumper, take Spitfire squadron and break left! Shadow (Maj. Spencer) take Rogue and go right! Omega, stay right here! Let them come to us!" Major Nix instructed.

"Aft baseships closing in! They'll be in weapons in less than five minute!" Walker reported, "their trajectories are right on the predicted paths".

Tillman smiled briefly. Those ships were going to be in for a nasty surprise, but first, he had to get his part of the operation completed….

"Send the signal to Raptor 5404!" Tillman barked as the ship shuttered from another impact.

Over on the command baseship, Number Four had been briefly surprised by the attack on the asteroid. Number Two came up to Four and shook his head.

"So much for us waiting to find them", Four commented, "They've come to us instead. Let's engage. We're still holding numerical superiority".

"What about the resurrection ship?" Two asked.

"We've enough raiders to cover it", four replied, "order a squadron from each of the sheparding baseships to cover it.

Just then, with a flash, a battlestar appeared right in front of the base star. Four turned to the number Two and started to speak, but he never finished the sentence.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"We're right on the money!" Sanders announced, "Prime target directly ahead".

"Fire the Rail Gun", Cain ordered. Sanders nodded to Captain Lycoming.

Pressing a control switch, Lycoming had barely time to say "On the way!" when the battlestar shuddered from the recoil from the firing of the massive weapon. As the lights dimmed from the application of all available power to the rail gun, the super-accelerated heavy projectile shot out from the PEGASUS and hurtled towards the central stem of the targeted base star.

The rail gun's projectile was not an explosive warhead. It was what was quaintly termed a 'kinetic energy weapon' – in effect, a large inert hunk of shaped dense metal. With the incredible speed at which the rail gun's magnetic accelerators forced the round out, it didn't need to be explosive. The energy from the impact of such a weapon did all of the work better than an explosive round.

The round – hurtling at half the speed of light – smashed into the central stem, tearing out through the other side of the base star. The base star broke in two, followed two seconds later by a massive detonation as the two halves immolated themselves in a spectacular explosion.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

As the PEGASUS's target disintegrated, the Battlecruiser TRINITY – which had emerged from its jump at the same instant as the PEGASUS, locked its own rail gun on the leviathan that was the Resurrection ship.

"Dradis is registering the FTL drive on that thing warming up. They're getting ready to jump", Marcus reported.

"Too late, tin-heads", Roberts, commented as he nodded to his weapons officer.

"On the way!" the officer shouted as he activated the rail gun's firing mechanism. The TRINITY shuddered as it absorbed the recoil from the accelerated massive bullet.

The resurrection ship didn't stand a chance. The super-accelerated round smashed through the length of the ship, tearing itself all the way through (the TRINITY has emerged from its jump pointing straight down the resurrection ship's throat). The massive latticework of the resurrection ship tore off as the bullet literally tore the back out of the ship.

**TEAM THREE – PEREGRINE "FLEET AVENGER"**

The second base star didn't have time to take in the loss of the command base ship and the resurrection ship. Indeed, it had only started to deploy its raiders when the third part of the PEGASUS strike force appeared. The FLEET AVENGER had emerged from its jump and was at point blank range of the central stem of the base star, all weapons locked on.

"Automatic firing routine activated", Sims shouted. As the nuclear-tipped missiles flew out from the peregrine's hard points, the FLEET AVENGER – following the routine programmed into its battle computer – FTL-jumped away from the base star.

With a dazzling flash, the nuclear missiles detonated at the central stem, causing the base star to stop dead in its tracks. The base star's power systems had been completed devastated by the blast. It didn't explode, but the damage had been done: it was now to all intents and purposes a dead hunk of metal, just like what was the resurrection ship…

The peregrine was now in a position observing the battle. With its nukes launched, it would serve as a recon platform, watching out for any possible reinforcements…

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Commander", Sanders reported, "all of our primary targets have been taken out. TRINTY reports that their power has been rerouted to their launch tubes. They're deploying their fighters".

"Then lets do so as well", Cain said, "Core Command, get those fighters launched. We've only just begun here".

Down in the launch tubes, Syke heard the order to launch. He keyed his wireless.

"This is Spar Actual to all Silver Spar Squadrons", Syke said, "Let's do it!"

**TEAM TWO - BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

A muffled cheer rose above the open wireless channel in the CIC. The lead baseship that they had targeted forward of the HYPERION had exploded sent debris in all directions!

"Watch out for debris! Fall back and regroup!" Nix ordered as a piece of the Cylon base star wiped out his wingman.

"Situation Report!" Tillman asked his XO, who had made his way to the damage control master panel.

"Impacts amidships. Cargo bay eight and deck two and three frames twenty-nine through thirty-three are depressurized. No major structural damage." Hayes answered.

"JUNO reports minor damages to auxiliary systems. Search and Rescue reports that they have recovered four pilots." McCall announced from her station.

"We lost almost a dozen vipers in the first wave. JUNO's vipers have rendezvoused with PEGASUS and TRINITY's and have pinned the raiders to our aft and forward of PEGASUS. Our squadrons are forward!" Walker stated

"Good news from Teams One and Three", one of the Dradis officers reported, "They've caught the tin-heads with their pants down".

"Let's keep our eyes on our own team first, people", Tillman reminded his officers.

Tillman was watching the Dradis monitor and was listening to the viper chatter estimating about twelve to fifteen squadrons of raiders and a sole base star pinned between the two battlestars. Those vipers were outnumbered almost three to one. Tillman could hear the anxiety in some of the younger pilots voices they engaged the raiders. "A frakking horror show." Tillman thought to himself, but with the base stars being taken out, the raiders longer had a place to land and rearm. The vipers did.

"Second base star forward is heavily damaged and is retreating towards the asteroid. JUNO, TERTIUS, ADELPHIA, and PROTEUS have engaged." Walker told Tillman.

**TEAM THREE - BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

"Admiral", Cain communicated to Tillman over the ship-to-ship TAC channel, "I thought you'd like some help. We caught our primary targets by surprise and they didn't seem to give us much competition", he concluded dryly.

"There's more than enough fun here, Garris", Tillman replied.

"Silver Spar is proceeding to blast away those raiders. PEGASUS and TRINITY will engage the base star", Cain said.

Colonel Tolen turned to Captain Lycoming and said "Activate primary batteries. Blast that base ship, Av".

"Primaries are targeting the base star now, XO", Lycoming said, "defensive batteries are on standby".

Tolen nodded. As the squadrons of Silver Spar wing were engaging the fighters, the defensive batteries on the launch bays didn't need to be used. Besides, in a dogfight, there was a real chance that friend as well as foe would end up in the firing solution…

**TEAM THREE – SILVER SPAR WING**

As the PEGASUS' main batteries opened up on the base star, the TRINITY was maneuvering to attack the flank of the base star the PEGASUS was engaging. From his viper, Syke saw that the base star was going to have its hand full very quickly. Just then, Tricia called him over the wireless.

"Report from the FLEET AVENGER. We've got three squadrons of raiders incoming at three-one-one tarim two-two-niner", she reported.

Syke looked briefly at his instrument panel's combat map screen, and then he keyed his wireless.

"Spar Two and Spar Four, this is Spar Actual. Engage those incoming", Syke ordered. Those raiders could end up doing a lot of harm to the TRINITY if left unchecked.

Syke gritted his teeth. Even with a lot of Cylon capital ships destroyed and damaged, there were still a huge number of raiders and they could – if given the chance – inflict very serious payback upon the Colonial forces…

"Spar Two", Lieutenant Macklin ordered from his viper, "deploy using attack plan Baker Five… execute!" he ordered.

"Weapons Free", Truly replied as he led half of VS-312 into a flank attack of the first Cylon strike wave. Macklin led his half in a head-on attack, which normally was not the recommended thing to do, but this group of raiders had to be diverted from the TRINITY. The unorthodox tactic worked: the raiders scattered.

While VS-312 was dealing with the flank side and forward part of the Cylon attack echelon, VS-314 was hitting the rear. They were inflicting a lot of kills on the raiders, but there were still more of them than vipers. They started taking losses of their own.

"Frakk!" Lieutenant Sanders muttered as his viper lurched from a glancing hit, "they're everywhere".

"Cut the chatter, Blister", Truly ordered, "just blast 'em and keep on blasting them. No need to state the obvious!"

"Yes, Ice", Sanders replied. Just then, he saw that a raider had gotten onto Macklin's 'six'.

"Shooter!" Sanders communicated, "Heads up! You've got one on your tail…"

Sanders' voice tailed off as the raider fired a volley at Macklin's viper. Shooter didn't stand a chance. The viper disintegrated.

"Ice! Ice! Shooter is down", Sanders communicated, "Shooter's gone".

Truly sighed. Frakk it. Well, there would be time to mourn the dead later. He keyed his wireless.

"I'm assuming command of VS-312", he announced, "Continue with op-plan Baker Five. Make 'em pay for Shooter".

From her viper, Tricia felt sick as she listened to the chatter from Truly. Shooter was a close friend of hers. Now he – and several other pilots – was dead. Still, this was not the time to think about fallen comrades.

"Ice, this is Spar Alternate", she communicated, "Keep the pressure on. You and Spar Four are needed to help the TRINITY".

"Understood, Alternate", Truly replied, "What about Spar Two and Three? We could use their squadrons here"

They are committed to supporting the attack on the base. No reinforcements available at this time", she said.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"Admiral, raptor 5402 reports they've just picked up another two base stars inbound! Both are launching raiders! Estimated eighty plus!" McCall announced.

"Where? How long to they're in range?!!" Tillman barked as he looked at the Dradis. "I thought those base stars on the surface were neutralized?"

"They were. These are coming up from below the asteroid aft of TRINITY. They must have been hidden or just jumped in. Ten minutes maybe less!" Walker announced as the HYPERION shook from another impact from a Cylon missile.

"JUNO reports that their base star is dead in space! They're requesting permission to move in for the kill!" McCall bellowed.

Tillman took a quick moment to assess the situation and realize that the Cylons were trying to stretch out his attack group. "Inform PEGASUS and give me a secure line to their Actual!" Tillman began. Colonel Hayes, bring HYPERION about and recall JUNO and TERTIUS immediately."

"Helm, bring us around one hundred eighty degrees! McCall, have JUNO and TERTIUS form up on our six! Tell them to leave the base star!" Hayes barked as he moved closer to the navigation station.

After a moment Cain was on the secure line to Tillman.

"Garris, What's you status? You have two more base stars inbound on TRINITY's six! Do you copy?" Tillman asked.

"What?" Cain asked, "Where did they come from?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We've got less than ten minutes before they engage. Let's quit while we're ahead", Tillman said, "you can bet your bottom cubit that there will be more reinforcements on their way here".

"Admiral, this is TRINITY Actual", Roberts communicated, "We've got our target in sight and we can take it out. Requesting permission to continue engagement".

Tillman thought about it. True, they had destroyed several base stars, inflicted heavy damage to the asteroid base, and that unknown ship had been taken out, but there were still plenty of raiders and with the extras coming in, they could inflict losses that they could not afford to lose…

"All teams are to lay down suppressing fire and recall your squadrons. This is hit-and-run, gentlemen", Tillman instructed, "We've got to preserve our resources. Get your squadrons back on board and jump back to fallback position. Acknowledge".

**TEAM THREE – BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

Commander Roberts gritted his teeth, but realized that Tillman was right. He nodded to Marcus, who went over to Core Command.

"Team Three squadrons return to your home ships. Expedite for combat landing. All ships lay down suppressing fire. We'll jump to fallback position when our assets are back on board", he announced.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

Cain sighed and nodded to Sanders to acknowledge the recall order, and to inform Syke to recall his squadrons. Tolen walked up to Cain.

"Frakk it", Tolen muttered, "Tillman's running and leaving a fat target for the toasters to repair…"

"Geoff", Cain said quietly, "Admiral Tillman is right. Our primary mission is completed and we must save what we have rather than risk losing all our gains by remaining. Not another word".

Tolen looked at Cain intently, and then reluctantly nodded. Cain sympathized with Tolen, but they must not lose sight of the big picture. Their job was to disrupt the base, not try and win the war by themselves. Cain watched the Dradis as the PEGASUS' vipers were acknowledging the recall order and returning.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

As Tillman monitored the return of the teams' vipers to their home base ships, McCall suddenly said, "Sir, receiving a coded message from the assault team! They've captured the objective and will rendezvous at Point Charlie in fifteen minutes!"

Tillman put on his headset and patched in to the PEGASUS.

"Garris, we captured the tanker. We've got to expedite!" Tillman ordered.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

Major Sanders turned from the Core Command console and walked up to Cain.

"The Cylons have broken off attempting to engage the returning vipers and are heading for both the PEGASUS and TRINITY!" Major Sanders reported.

"Activate defensive batteries and inform Bojay to stay clear of our firing solutions. Inform TRINITY Actual of our intentions", Cain ordered. Just then, the PEGASUS lurched from an impact.

"Commander!" Tolen began as he steadied himself against to plotting table. "Bojay is reporting that the Cylons have changed their tactics. They're making suicide runs at us and at TRINITY. TRINITY Actual is counting six impacts so far.

"Admiral," Cain began "Did you copy my XO?"

"Affirmative! The Cylons lost and they know it. It's time to expedite the recall of our fighters commander." Tillman stated.

"I've issued the recall expedite order and I'll lay down some cover fire on those incoming base stars!" Cain proposed to the admiral as he placed the wireless receiver back in its cradle. He then turned to his XO.

"Tolen! Bring us around one hundred sixty degrees and roll to port to fifty-two degrees! Realign the point defense turrets and open fire. We need to buy some time for our fighters." Cain ordered as he stood by the plotting table.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

Tillman turned to McCall and told her to issue a 'Combat Landing Alpha One Protocol' recall directive to all squadrons. The order states that all vipers should immediately land on the closest Colonial warship available and they would be returned to their home ship afterwards. Remaining raptors would immediately FTL-jump.

"Attention all Colonial Ships!" McCall began over an open secured channel. "HYPERION Actual orders all vipers to perform an Alpha-One protocol combat landing! Repeat: an Alpha-One protocol landing has been ordered. Once completed, all warships will proceed immediately to fallback position!"

"TRINITY, this is HYPERION Actual, sit-rep!" Tillman inquired over the wireless.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLECRUISER TRINITY**

"HYPERION, this is TRINITY Actual. We lost power to our port flight pod and have minor decompressions, but we're holding our own!" Roberts reported.

"Shaker, I'm ordering you to jump to Point Charlie immediately! Get TRINITY out of harms way! PEGASUS will recover the rest of your birds!" Tillman ordered, knowing that Roberts would stay as long as possible unless directly ordered to the contrary.

"Dodger, we can take a few more…" Roberts began before HYPERION lost TRINITY's transmission.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

"What happened? Why are they off the board?" Tillman snapped fearing the worst.

"Admiral, Rogue Actual reports TRINITY took another impact topside and then jumped out." McCall reported with a sigh of relief, "She took a lot of punishment but she's okay".

"Dradis is picking one base star inbound from the asteroid! Eight minutes!" Walker reported.

"TERTIUS reports they're full and is preparing to jump!" McCall announced.

"We have birds incoming on both flight pods!" Captain Dyson announced from his LSO station over the CIC squawk box."

**TEAM THREE – PEREGRINE "FLEET AVENGER"**

"Okay Coffin", Hunter announced, "we've been given the Alpha One protocol. Fire up the FTL and lets get out of here"

"No need to persuade me otherwise, Hondo", Sims replied, "FTL coming online now".

Banter aside, both Hunter and Sims were both pleased with the damage that they had inflicted on their primary target, but were somewhat chastened by the order that they were not to unduly risk the peregrine after the initial attack. As that order had come from Admiral Tillman, there wasn't any opportunity to debate the issue.

"This time, Lieutenant Hunter", Cain had said before they had departed from the PEGASUS, "I'm in full agreement with the Admiral. The FLEET AVENGER is the only peregrine that we have, and as such, risking it too much is out of the question".

Logically, Hunter agreed, but still, it chastened him that he could not join in the follow-up strike on the Delphi base…

"FTL up and the navi-comp co-ordinates set for fallback position Charlie", Sims reported, "At your order".

"Hit it!" Hunter directed.

With a flash, the peregrine vanished. Now all that was left of Team Three in the battle zone was the PEGASUS.

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS**

On the PEGASUS, Cain watched as the two base stars closed. He turned to face Captain Lycoming.

"Fire as they come to bear", Cain ordered, "Comms, tell Bojay and Sheba to get a move on. Expedite full combat landing, and let them know that TRINITY's remaining fighters are coming back on board with us".

"Commander", Glen Sanders reported, "the FLEET AVENGER has jumped. We're the last Team Three assets remaining.

Cain nodded. He didn't hear the sound of relief in Glen's voice when he had made his report. Lieutenant Annan had informed him that his brother Tom had landed back on board with the rest of VS-312.

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

As the PEGASUS' topside armament started to fire at the incoming Cylons, over on the HYPERION, Admiral Tillman was receiving status reports.

"JUNO has jumped away!" Walker yelled from his station.

"Admiral!" Hayes quietly revealed. "We have a situation with a viper. Lt McMillan is bringing in Blackjack Actual. Angel's viper is shot up pretty bad she can barely control it."

Tillman looked at Hayes for a moment and then asked that to be connected to McMillan on a private channel.

"Sunset, this is HYPERION Actual, Sit-rep!" Tillman requested.

"Sir, Angel has lost her upper engine, part the port RCS thrusters and landing strut, she can receive but not transmit, and damage to the cockpit has prevented her from ejecting. I can't tell for sure, but I think she's injured as well." McMillan relayed.

"What's your assessment? Can she bring it in?" Tillman asked.

"I think so, sir. We got to give her that chance. We need two minutes!" McMillan answered.

"Angel, this is HYPERION Actual, We're clearing out the port flight pod. Bring your bird in!" Tillman ordered.

"Copy that, we'll be coming in hot!" McMillan said as his viper moved closer to Angel so he could see her hand response.

"Flight deck rescue crews to positions! Blackjack Actual is coming in HOT," the LSO announced over the loudspeaker.

**TEAM THREE – SILVER SPAR WING**

Syke and Tricia watched as the remaining squadrons of Silver Spar hurtled in on both landing bays in order to make combat landings. They also noticed that several TRINITY vipers had joined in.

"Bojay", Tricia reported, "Ice, Pacer, Zapper, and Ratchet have reported in That's it. We're the last. We better land".

"You don't need to tell me twice, Sheba", Syke reported as he headed down to the starboard bay. Tricia followed Syke in as she maneuvered around the PEGASUS' defensive batteries' firing solutions.

As they landed, Tricia felt the shudder of the landing bays as they stated retracting.

"Not wasting any time, are they?" Tricia rhetorically asked as she powered down her viper's systems.

"With all those hostiles closing in, I wouldn't think that they would", Syke replied before changing his wireless frequency to communicate with the Squadron commanders.

"Squadron Actual report losses", Syke ordered. He listened as each of them gave their tallies. Silver Spar actually had had it good; only nine vipers destroyed, though that included Lieutenant Andrew Macklin. Eight other vipers were damaged. He sighed. Time to mourn the dead later, assuming that the PEGASUS got out of hostile territory, that is…

**TEAM THREE – BATTLESTAR PEGASUS **

Up in CIC, Sanders monitored the return of Syke and Tricia. As they alit, he had hit the RETRACT control on the landing bay pods. He then ordered Helm to fire up the FTL-drive.

Cain nodded at Sanders' report, and then notified the HYPERION. He then saw that a lot of incoming ordinance from the Cylon base starts was homing in on the PEGASUS.

"Suppression fire is not going to hold this lot", Lycoming reported, "and I'm getting a nuclear alert on several of the incoming missiles".

Cain barked at Helm, "Get ready to execute jump before we eat nuke-tipped tin-head bullets!"

**TEAM TWO – BATTLESTAR HYPERION**

Over on the HYPERION, McCall received Cain's report, then passed it on to Hayes. Hayes turned to Tillman.

"PEGASUS is reporting all their birds are home and they're retracting their flight pods! Base stars still advancing, and nukes incoming. They can only hold position for a minute or two more!" Hayes barked knowing they were pushing their luck with the Lords.

"Angel, this is HYPERION, bring your bird in and cut power at the outer marker." the LSO announced over the loudspeaker.

Major Lisa "Angel" Jackson's viper could barely keep its nose up. The viper was near impossible to handle bouncing side to side. As she hit the outer marker she was able to cut power but it didn't matter. As it hit the deck her port wing disintegrated and caused the viper to barrel roll five to six times down the flight deck until it was stopped by the emergency netting deployed by the LSO. The net system was designed to catch its target and allow it to stop over an elevator. The elevator was quickly lowered so HYPERION could retract her pods.

"Ready to retract the pods and jump on my command!" Tillman ordered as he grabbed the plotting table.

"The birds are down!" hollered Dyson (LSO) over the loudspeaker.

"Retract the flight pods!" Hayes barked.

"PEGASUS has jumped! We're the only ones left! Three nukes inbound! Thirty seconds!" Walker hollered.

"Flight pods are secured!" Dyson said over the loudspeaker.

"JUMP NOW!" barked Tillman.

**VARDON SECTOR - BATTLESTAR CEREBRUS**

"There's the HYPERION", Gale reported unnecessarily as it exited its jump, and "She's the last one, looks like we have a victory to celebrate".

"Not quite yet, X.O.", Wright replied, holding out a sheet of papers given to him be Petty Officer Markesan, "We've lost a number of vipers, with a large number sustaining some damage, a raptor gone and the others likewise damaged, plus all capital ships are reporting damage to varying degrees. Looks like our maintenance crews installing our topside missile batteries are going to be taking a break from that helping repair battle damage".

Gale's smile faded some as he absorbed that information. They had suffered losses, but the huge leviathan of the STELLER CONVEYOR was en-route to their co-ordinates with several fighters from Black Knights wing escorting it in. There's enough Tylium to keep the ships here supplied for years. It was depressing reminding oneself that they had paid a price in blood to get it...

"Anyway, X.O.", Wright said next, "the CEREBRUS will be handling the fleet defenses while the other battlestars and battlecruisers are getting patched up. Ensure that the CAP's are maintained for the time being, and that Major Voight is informed".

"Yes, Commander", Gale acknowledged.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED NINETEEN – HYPERION SICKBAY (2100 hrs)**

Tillman had sent JUNO to begin the inspection of STELLAR CONVEYER and relieve TRINITY. Jason would not let it join the fleet until he was sure the Cylons hadn't placed some sort of tracking device onboard. Tillman and Cain were waiting for Commander Roberts, whose raptor had just been lowered in the hanger.

"Admiral. We have an updated status report including TRINITY figures," announced a courier who had just walked to them.

Tillman read the report aloud "In all, twenty-eight vipers lost, another fifteen out of action. One raptor lost. Nineteen pilots dead, most of them from Blackjack squadron. PEGASUS, TRINITY, and HYPERION have absorbed some damage but they are still operational. Damage control teams already at work", he said before being interrupted.

"How is she?" Roberts asked as he passed the two men just inside sickbay and proceeded to look for his CAG.

"We don't know for sure." Keegan said as he joined Roberts. "She fractured both collarbones, cracked ribs, broken right hand and ankle. She also has a head injury. We had to induce her into a coma because of the swelling. If the swelling doesn't subside she won't wake up."

Roberts looked around the room staring at the overcrowded medical center. He couldn't speak due to his emotions. Having seen this Tillman and Cain joined him.

"It's always like this at the end of a battle", Roberts said, "We've scored a major victory, yet our losses makes this victory rather sour, particularly when our friends and family are directly affected".

"Well, lets hope that it was all worth it", Tillman said as he patted his friend on the back. With the STELLER CONVEYOR in the fleet – already fueling up the various ships - and the substantial damage inflicted on the Cylons at Gomoray, it can be said that indeed a great victory had been won, but the loss of viper pilots, a raptor, and the damage absorbed by the attacking ships meant that the victory was not achieved without cost. There would be more than a few memorials throughout the fleet over the next few days.

"Looks like the AUGUSTUS will be working overtime for the next few days", Cain commented, referring to the foundry ship with the fleet. Foundry ships had the ability to refine scrap metals and raw ores into metal plates and beams. Quite a few of these components would be needed to make good the damage to the warships, "Hopefully she has enough scrap metal to process"..

"And the Life Stations on board all of our ships will be busy healing our wounded as well", Tillman added.

"At least here, we have the breathing room to get the repairs done", Cain commented, "and with the CEREBRUS having the additional landing space for our fighters to be services, our ability to run CAPs will not be compromised".

Tillman nodded. The HYPERION and JUNO landing bays needed repair work done, which necessitated their strike wings to be based temporarily elsewhere. The large landing bays of the CEREBRUS were easily handing the extra squadrons while repairs were being done. Major Voight and his Black Knight wing were running CAP's while the pilots invilved in the battle were on mandatory stand-down. They needed a rest.

Roberts nodded without commenting. He was glad that Angel had made it back alive, but with her medical situation rather touchy, there was still plenty to worry about. He also had his ship to worry about as it did take a number of hits. Colonel Marcus was going to have his hands full for the next few days…

**ADELPHIA – CIC (DAY 120 – 1030 hrs)**

The CIC was standing at attention over the wireless and piped into every ship was the memorial service for the seventy-two men and woman lost during the raid. Each ship read aloud the name, rank, and assignment of each person lost. Commander Walsh took note of one of the name in particular, Lieutenant Nathan Carson. He dated her younger sister back when they were teenagers in school. She considered him family in a sense; the only other survivor that she knew joined the military. The only person that she could share memories that seemed like a lifetime ago.

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION – WARDROOM (DAY 121 – 0830 hrs)**

Admiral Tillman was listening to his officers' status report as he scanned the causality list. The attack took a high toll on the viper squadrons. Silverhawk and Blackjack squadron suffered the most losses.

"With the losses suffered by Silverhawk, I'm suggesting that we fold the squadron and reactivate Viper Squadron 58 (Screamin' Eagles)" Nix recommended.

"Fold the squadron? Why?" Walker asked.

"Unfortunately Silverhawk has maintained a high fatality rate since the war began. Something like that could get into a pilots head. It's more of a gut reaction. I recommend that Captain Marshall be install as squadron commander." Nix responded.

"What about Hendry and McMillan?" Hayes asked.

"I'll keep them with Omega and split the squad and make them team leaders." Nix replied.

"Go ahead with that plan, make the necessary reassignment to bring his squad up to strength." Tillman began. "What's the status our repairs? He asked as he slowly paced the wardroom.

"We have three DC teams repairing some minor damage on the ventral hull nothing major." Walker reported.

"And the rest of the fleet?" Jason inquired.

"PEGASUS reports that their repairs will be completed within a couple of days. TRINITY took the brunt of the damage," Walker started. "They're looking at maybe two or three weeks to repair ten to fifteen hull ruptures. They also lost over forty percent of their vipers including their CAG. All nonessential personnel will be temporarily reassigned to other ships and a majority of their ordnance transferred as standard procedures dictate."

"It'll be a long time before she can get in a cockpit again," Doctor Keegan added.

"Commander Roberts said that Captain Elder will assume the CAG duties until Major Jackson returns." Walker announced.

"One issue that needs to be brought up is fleet resources, with all the continued repairs and modifications to various ships we're very close to dipping into our reserves." Colonel Hayes announced reluctantly as the room went quiet.

"What's the latest with DAEDALUS?" Jason asked, as he knew that this problem was coming and planned for it a few days ago before the raid on the cylon outpost.

"Her hull is repaired but that's it. We haven't had time to rebuild the interior decks initially damaged around that area along with the flight pod and secondary systems." Hayes replied.

"I'm going inform to suspend repairs to DAEDALUS. We'll resume her repairs when we get the necessary materials. Assign their damage control teams to TRINITY.

**BATTLECRUISER JUNO – COMMANDER'S QUARTERS (DAY 121 – 1945 hr)**

Commander Jones was sitting down with his senior staff eating dinner when the phone buzzed.

"Sir, you asked to be notified if we received anything from HYPERION." Petty officer Manus announced.

"Go ahead." Jones told his communication officer.

HYPERION has requested that a damage control team be sent to TRINITY to assist Captain Rhodes's repair crew and that we send TRINITY Viper Squadron to HYPERION in the morning. They also reported that we'd be receiving two command level officers from DAEDALUS in a few days. End transmission."

"Alright, let me know if there is anything else." Jones hung up the receiver and went back to his dinner. As he sat down his Brice asked if everything is all right.

"It sounds like they have halted repairs to DAEDALUS. Tillman is focusing on TRINITY." Lt Barnes surmised.

"Rumor has it that material resources could be scarce soon. " Brice stated.

"I would assume that once PEGASUS and CEREBRUS have left to search for the others survivors we'd start our looking for the raw materials." Jones replied.

After dinner Colonel Brice made his way back to his room where Amanda Walker was waiting for him. After their passionate embrace Amanda spoke.

"I need to tell him about the baby." She asserted.

"How do you think he'll react?" Brice asked.

"It should be alright. Given the situation we're in. I'm almost three months pregnant I can't hide this anymore." She replied as she grabbed her waist.

"Alright, if that's the way you feel." Brice said as he stroked his fingers though her hair.

**BATTLECRUISER TRINITY – CIC (DAY 122 – 0800 hrs)**

"Sit-rep" Commander Roberts said as he walked into the room.

"Morning sir," Colonel Marcus began "We're down to a skeleton crew. All nonessential personnel have been temporary reassigned and all magazines have been cleared. The last of the repair crews will arrive later this morning with Captain Rhodes and Colonel Edwards. We're sending an inspection crew out for a more detailed assessment of the damage. Blackjack Squadron will be based on HYPERION until our repairs are complete. Still no change in Major Jackson's condition."

"What about the fleet?" Roberts asked as he scanned through paperwork.

"Fleet Command has doubled the Combat Air Patrols (CAP). Shuttle service round the fleet has been reopened.

"I have a meeting scheduled with Major Compton. I'm heading down to medical." Roberts announced.

**PROTEUS (DAY 122 – 0840 hr)**

Major Timlin had just got out of the shower when she picked up the handset to the wireless and was told that there was a courier from HYPERION waiting for her in the CIC and that he was an eyes-only material. Timlin told her exec to send the courier to her quarters. A moment later there was a knock on the door

"Lt Tom Addison, HYPERION. I have orders from Admiral Tillman." He said as he handed her a satchel.

Timlin quickly looked through the document and was surprised. She reread it again just to make sure she understood her orders. _Major Timlin, I'm assigning you to escort one of the two Military Colonial Heavy transports back to the Naylor Station asteroid where it will be hidden deep within the southern crevasse. Over the past six hours extra fuel and survival rations have been stored upon her. The vessel is being left for either PEGASUS or CEREBRUS should they suffer an emergency. Your absence will be under the pretense of a recon mission to a different sector. You will ignore those orders and proceed with these. I'm assigning Lt Addison and his ECO to assist in this operation. Addison will lead the transport down the crevasse and then recover her crew. Lt Addison is authorized to answer any additional questions you may have._

"How's he's going to explain the transport disappearance?" Baker asked.

"FTL failure. When we make our next jump She'll fail to follow and HYPERION will send a raptor to investigate. I'll return with her crew." Addison replied.

"When do we leave?" asked Timlin.

"PROTEUS will received orders in two hours and leave one hour later. The next schedule jump is scheduled in less than four hours," Addison began. "I need to get back to HYPERION.

"You may go. We'll start our preparation and see you on the other side." The commander said as she saluted.

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION – STARBOARD HANGER DECK (DAY 122 – 1200 hrs)**

The hanger was flooded with crews from all the three battlestars and the other military ships. They were here for the parting ceremony. It was an old tradition preformed when a battlegroup separated for combat mission.

"I am not one for long speeches so I will make the brief and to the point. We stand here today, as one family, but soon our family will be divided to search for our lost brothers and sisters. PEGASUS and her crew will depart shortly to find GALACTICA and her survivors and CEREBRUS will leave us shortly after to look for GOLIATH and those she protects. Our bodies will be separated but our souls will still be one and I look forward to that day when our bodies and souls are one again! SO SAY WE ALL!" Tillman exclaimed holding his fist in the air. The crews chanted "SO SAY WE ALL" almost a dozen times until the Admiral and Commander Cain drank from a bottle of ambrosia and then a massive cheer arose.

"Bojay!" Nix shouted through the mass of people.

"Thumper!" Sykes shouted back. "Hope our paths cross again."

"So do I!" Keep your eyes open and your weapons free! But, there's something else" Nix stated as he pulled the PEGASUS CAG aside.

"I have a direct order from Admiral Tillman!" Nix began. "You are to hand this envelope to Commander Cain two hours after you jump away from the fleet."

"What's this?" Sykes asked.

"It's a fallback. That's all I can say." Thumper responded.

Bojay took the envelope and looked into the crowd and caught Tillman's stare. He knew whatever was in this envelope must be important.

A few minutes later Jason finally was able to pull Cain aside for a final conversation before he departed.

"Well Garris, I wish you luck and hope you find what you are looking for." Jason spoke as he extended his hand.

"Don't worry we'll catch up to her! She's out there somewhere." Garris responded.

"I hope you find your answers. If not, talk to Colonel Belzen maybe he can give them to you." Jason said as he could see Cain's demeanor slightly change. Garris was trying to hide his animosity toward his cousin and what she had done but, it showed in his facial expressions and Jason could understand to a point what he was going through.

"Maybe, who knows? We'll try to keep in contact as long as possible." Cain responded as they watch their crew say their goodbyes. "By the way, my X.O. informs me that another supply ship is heading for PEGASUS."

"We though you could use a few extra things. You'll have to wait to find out. Consider it a loan." Jason chuckled as more of the crews made their way to the two.

**BATTLESTAR PEGASUS – CAIN'S QUARTERS (DAY 122 – 1740 hrs.)**

"Enter" Cain replied

Bojay and Tolen entered Cain's room and were asked for their reports.

"All fuel is secured. The CAP reports that no signs of cylons." Tolen announced.

"Sir, The deck chief reports that six additional vipers and additional ordinance that HYPERION sent over at the last minute have been stowed. All new pilots have received their assignments.

"Geoff, I want to start battle drills ASAP! We have some new blood onboard and I want to get them use to our way of doing things. Dismissed." Cain said as he looked at star charts.

The two men headed for the door but Bojay stopped short of exiting.

"What is it Bojay?" Cain asked as Bojay closed the door and turned to his commander.

"Sir, I received orders from Admiral Tillman before we left his ship. I was ordered to deliver this two hour after we left." Bojay said as he handed Garris the envelope as he left.

_Garris waited for Bojay to leave and then opened the letter. Garris, by the time you read this HYPERION and her fleet have begun the jumps toward the Sigma Sector. I wanted to advise you that we have left a military modified Colonial Heavy Transport deep inside the southern crevasse of the Naylor Station asteroid should you or Commander Wright need it. I know that you will be searching for GALACTICA and your cousin and what dangers that could bring. A short time ago I ordered a recon mission to the colonies. While there we secured information from a "skinjob" that GALACTICA engaged a cylon baseship near a planet in Sector 218. This might be a good point to start your search. May the Lords of Kobol watch over your path! Jason._

Garris folded the letter and placed it in his safe. Afterwards, he called up to CIC.

**BATTLESTAR HYPERION – CIC (DAY 123 – 2350 hrs.)**

"Confirmed! Twelve cylon raiders within the perimeter! CAP moving to intercept! Dyson shouted as he manned the dradis console.

"LAUNCH ALERT FIGHTERS!" Hayes barked.

"**ACTION STATIONS, ACTION STATIONS, SET CONDITION ONE THROUGHOUT THE SHIP! CYLON RAIDERS INBOUND! ALL DC TEAMS REPORT TO STATION"** McCall announced over the wireless.

"Cylons moving in on civilian targets! Dyson yelled.

"Have all shuttles head for the closest ship! Tillman ordered.

"TERTIUS and JUNO have launched their Alert Fighters! McCall announced.

"Order all ships to jump to the emergency coordinates! Tell Commander Jones take charge of the fleet!" Tillman barked as he listened to the wireless viper chatter.

"_Potluck/Shadow, bogey to your nine heading for CARPUS, target locked, Weapons free!"_

"_Flea/Candles, ADELPHIA has moved in! Stay out of their firing solution!"_

"_Strike one bogey!" yelled Ens "Tarp" Griggs!_

"Two raiders making a strafing run on DAEDALUS! MOVE TO INTERCEPT!" Shadow barked.

"_DAEDALUS is hit! Port Flight Pod multiple impacts! _

"Bogey closing in to that shuttle! "Cool Breeze, I can't get to them!" shouted Maggie "Starhound" Haynes.

"Two shuttles destroyed! Minor damage to MYSTIC! Fleet is jumping!" shouted Hayes.

"DAEDALUS has been hit again! Aft section!" Port Flight Pod is burning!" barked Nix before she jumped.

"Sir, dradis is picking up a Cylon baseship three thousand meters above us! We're the only one left!" Dyson yelled, as he kept focused on the console.

"Recall all birds! Prepare for an emergency jump." Tillman ordered

"**ALL WINGS/HYPERION, RETURN HOME! COMBAT LANDING AUTHORIZED! PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY JUMP! "** McCall announced over the wireless.

"Baseship closing! Two thousand meters," Dyson blurted as the radiological alarms sounded. "Nukes inbound!"

"LSO reports all birds locked down." Hayes reported.

"JUMP!" Tillman shouted as he braced the plotting table.

By the time HYPERION had rejoined the fleet TERTIUS had launched her viper squadron to act as a CAP. Jason mulled over the attack wondering if the cylons found them was luck or if it was an implication of a deeper problem.

"Do you think the cylons were lucky? Could they have found PEGASUS?" Hayes wondered.

"I don't know. Anything is possible. Get a damage report from DAEDALUS." Jason replied as he looked at his XO.

"Sir," McCall mumbled as she handed him the casualty report.

Tillman shook his head Hayes could tell by his expression that it wasn't good news. After a moment he asked the Admiral how bad it was.

"Colonel Edwards is among the casualties. His shuttle was destroyed trying to head for TRINITY."

**BATTLECRUISER DAEDALUS – (DAY 124 – 0055 hrs)**

"Sir, I have Captain Rhodes on the line!" Haggerty announced

"Bug, Sit-rep!" McKnight asked as smoke was continuing to fill the CIC.

"We're losing containment. The fire engulfed most of the hanger deck and is moving up the aft strut. Fuel lines have been severed. We need to vent the whole pod! Do you copy?" Kester said as he watched the flames spread.

"Get your men out! You don't have a lot of time!" McKnight told him before he hung up the handset. "Mr. Carter, prepare to vent the port flight pod!"

Just after the commander ordered the pod vented, the lights fluttered and went out and the emergency lights came on. Haggerty tried to call down to the engine room but couldn't get through.

"Commander, I'm getting a report from the CAP of two explosions, one forward of the engine compartment and port pod." Haggerty announced.

As McKnight ordered Carter to send a runner down to find Major Canton someone came up from the engine room.

"Sir, the major asked me to tell you that the energizer is done. Auxiliary system is damaged and won't last long under the strain. I also ran into Captain Rhodes he said to tell you that there was significant buckling of the aft flight pod strut system." the exhausted specialist relayed before collapsing.

At that point McKnight knew he was fighting a lost cause and ordered Haggerty to contact HYPERION.

**HYPERION – (DAY 124 – 0135 hrs)**

"Sit-rep?" Tillman asked the commander over the wireless.

"We suffered catastrophic damage to the energizer and structural support systems." McKnight stated.

"Is there any hope in saving her?" Jason asked.

"Negative. We begun moving what we can to the starboard pod for offloading. I'm requesting a freighter to come along on so we can get as much as possible off." McKnight replied.

"Affirmative, we'll get one over their ASAP. Actual out." Tillman responded.

"Colonel Hayes, deploy a viper squadron to cover DAEDALUS and the freighter. Move PROTEUS and ADELPHIA to cover the fleets' rear." Tillman ordered as he moved to plotting table.

**DAEDALUS – CIC (0640 Hrs)**

"Carter reports that the starboard hanger should be clear in about fifteen minutes. Major Canton has reached the flight pod and reports all the demolition charges are set and ready." Petty Officer Haggerty reported to McKnight as they stood in the dimly lit command center.

"Tell Major Canton and all DC teams make their way to the freighter." McKnight replied as he moved to the plotting table "That includes you too. It's time to go."

Before she could respond the dradis alert sounded.

"Dradis is picking up cylon raiders inbound! Over two dozen!" she bellowed.

McKnight quickly ran to the communication console and rang the hanger bay, "**BRIAN DOG THE HATCH! GET THE FREIGHTER AWAY FROM DAEDALUS NOW!**

Canton reluctantly followed his orders. He knew that DAEDALUS would be the cylon first target.

**HYPERION - CIC**

"Three dozen raider jump within the fleet! They're targeting DAEDALUS, TERTIUS and JUNO!" Walker announced as Tillman ran into CIC.

"Alert fighters are on route. Civilian fleet is jumping to bravo coordinates." Hayes relayed to Jason who was studying to monitor.

"Sir, I'm receiving a call from Major Canton onboard the freighter. He reports that Commander McKnight and the communication officer are trapped on DAEDALUS!" McCall announced.

"Have the SAR (Search And Rescue) Raptor contact McKnight! Move us towards DAEDALUS we need to draw some fire." Tillman ordered.

"DAEDALUS Actual/ SAR. Do you copy?" Brock said calmly.

"SAR/ DAEDALUS Actual, copy! I need you to pick us up by cargo bay one exterior door." McKnight replied as they made there way through the smoke filled corridor to cargo bay one.

"Copy sir! We'll be waiting! It's starting to get a little crowded around here!" Brock said as he brought his raptor under DAEDALUS.

"Lieutenant we only need one more minute. We're pressurizing our suits now and heading to the door! McKnight barked as the ship shuttered from another explosion.

"Copy that sir, hatch is open but you need to make it quick, the cylons have begun boarding DAEDALUS." Ensign Harrison announced who was half way out the raptor.

McKnight and Haggerty made it to the raptor safely. McKnight jumped into the copilot seat and instructed him to move swiftly as he knew the scuttling charges were soon to light up the battlecruiser.

**HYPERION - CIC**

"SAR reports that they are plus two and jumping. All planes returning!" Walker announced.

"Cool Breeze reports multiple explosion throughout DAEDALUS! She's starting to break up. McCall said as she cupped her hand over her ear so she could hear the CAG finish his description.

"Recover our birds and jump! Tillman ordered.

Hayes gave the order and a minute later HYPERION was able to join the rest of the fleet. Tillman ordered the fleet to condition two and wanted all senior officers in the situation room in twenty minutes with status reports.

Down in the port hanger Captain Marshall was discussing the damage with his specialist Kelly when Major Nix motioned for him.

"Did you lose anybody?" Nix asked.

"No my squad was lucky just a few banged up birds." Cool Breeze stated.

"Neither did I. How many birds did we pick up? Nix inquired.

"According to the Kelly we picked up twelve extra birds including Major Spencer and two others from TERTIUS. We also picked up Cmdr. McKnight." Marshall answered.

"Tell the deck crews those vipers have priority. Get them refueled ASAP. They need to get back to their ships and have McKnight and Spencer report to the Situation Room." Nix ordered as he headed out of the bay.

Jason was the last one to enter the room he was running late due to personal conversation over the wireless with Cmdr Jones. Before he reached the table he looked at his XO and asked for a Sit-rep. Lieutenant Walker was the first to reply.

"Two civilian ships report minor damages." Walker responded.

"Four vipers lost another six damaged and off the board." Hayes responded.

"Cmdr McKnight, I'm sorry for the loss of DEADALUS." Tillman began, "Your senior staff we'll be reassigned in a few days and I need to talk to Major Timlin."

"Sir, I would rather not displace Major Timlin from her command. She's doesn't deserve to be. I'll take whatever posting you see fit." McKnight stated.

"Alright, give me a day or so to work out some logistics. Major Nix, until TRINITY is repaired, BLACKJACK squadron will be housed on the port flight pod with your squadron. Major Spencer, I want half dozen vipers assigned to ADELPHIA and PROTEUS each at all times for the foreseeable future. You can use SPITFIRE and ECHO squadrons as well. Figure out a schedule and coordinate with Major Nix and Lieutenant Walker so it doesn't so interfere with the schedule CAP." Admiral Tillman ordered before dismissing everyone but Colonel Hayes.

"Something else," asked Hayes. "We need to send TERTIUS some help. They're short on experienced officers. Spencer has been doubling as XO since Kester was assigned to oversee the repair crews."

Any ideas?" asked Jason.

"Well we could send Walker or Dyson. They both have experience." Hayes threw out of the top of his head.

"Walker is not an option. She just informed me that she's pregnant and she's on restrictive duty." Tillman began, "assign Lieutenant Carter as his temporary executive officer and also give him what you can from DAEDALUS crew and assign the rest throughout the fleet."

"Yes, sir. I'll notify them ASAP." Hayes responded as he exited.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been over two hours since the last jump. The fleet had jumped six times over thirty-two hours since the destruction of DAEDALUS. The fleet remained at condition two. The cylons were still targeting the fleet. The last two attacks they focused on the two remaining battlestars. HYPERION was able to escape without any major damage CEREBRUS wasn't as lucky. A damaged cylon raider exploded within the starboard flight pod causing enough damage to knock out the electrical system to render the hanger useless until repairs could be completed. Civilian travel within the fleet was still restricted and tensions were building. Jason Tillman, Cmdr McKnight, Colonels Hayes and Canton were in the Situation Room going over reports trying to figure out how the cylons were finding them so easily. Walker hung up the wireless handset and walked over to the Admiral.

"CEREBRUS reports that they should have the starboard pod operational again in forty-eight hours." Walker began. "They are asking if we could temporally house most of their vipers until it is up and running.

Tillman didn't understand the request until McKnight explained that when the ship was originally recovered, the port flight pod repairs were a low priority and only four of her catapults were operational.

"Tell Captain Dyson to find room for them." Tillman told Walker before dismissing her and rejoining the group at the situation table.

**PAN GALACTIC 1554 – OBSERVATION LOUNGE**

Thomas Sylvan and Lankaster Jorden were sitting down talking to Saul Blythe, Marcus Leland and Karl Whitmore. They were the civilian leaders of the original colonization mission. They were trying to persuade the men to talk with the other colonist into forming a government and having the military recognize it as well.

"Mr. Leland, the military has always answered to a civilian government. It looks like we can never return to the colonies and some people are asking what our next step is and we're not getting any answers." Sylvan stated.

"Admiral Tillman has kept us protected." Mr. Whitmore injected.

"Yes we realize this. We are not questioning that. All we want is that civilians be involved in the process and to this point we haven't." Jorden replied.

"It's my understanding that after the initial attacks the Admiral told you that representatives from the civilian fleet would be included in general briefings and the decision making process." Sylvan began, "How any meetings have you attended? Were you included on the meeting where all but the CEREBRUS and DAEDALUS, two ships that were heavily damaged and under repair, was left to protect fifteen civilian ships?

"Since the military made that unilateral decision, the fleet has come under attack half a dozen times." Jorden finished.

"What type of government would we have? It's my understanding that GALACTICA has the new President of the Colonies and the Quorum of Twelve." Mr. Blythe asked as he looked around the table.

"We don't even know if the that fleet is still alive." Whitmore interjected.

"We have just over ten thousand civilian survivors. It could be done on a smaller scale. It could be something along the line of a People's council and mayor. But, it's not a decision that needs to be made today all we ask is that you think about it." Jorden asked as he stood.

"Very well, we'll bring it to our people in a few days once things have settled down." Mr. Leland concluded. The men stood and shook hands Jorden and Sylvan waited for the others to leave before continuing their conversation.

"I think they bought it." Sylvan began. "If we can get them to agree to a three man council we can run the whole fleet."

"Once we get the people behind us, we get control of the civilian ship and I get my refinery ship back and control the Tylium distribution we control everything!" Jorden smirked as he sipped his drink.

**HYPERION – SITUATION ROOM**

"We're missing something gods damn it!" Canton growled as he tossed the reports on the plotting table in frustration.

"Could the cylons have captured PEGASUS?" pondered Hayes.

"I don't think so, the cylons have jumped into the center of the fleet every time. That's too precise. Somehow they're getting information from within this fleet." Tillman said as he looked on through numerous reports.

"Take a look at this." McKnight said as he looked at dradis and CAG reports from the most recent attack.

"What are we looking for?" Hayes asked.

"There's a pattern!" McKnight began, "When they jumped in, they've gone after military targets multiple times with one exception, TRINITY. She was attacked once when a pair of raiders made a strafing run on her ventral side two attacks ago. They used only two raiders against TRINITY in six attacks. That doesn't seem right especially when she was heavily damaged. During the first attack they took out DAEDALUS and them went after the battlestars. Why not TRINITY?"

"You think there's a cylon infiltrator onboard? It can't be! We constantly run visual checks against know skin-jobs!" Hayes retorted.

"What about the raid we conducted last week? TRINITY took a viscous pounding and was boarded. Not to mention that warhead that they had to disarm. What if they missed something?" Major Canton said as he read SAR Raptor Three's report. "Dooley noted that Blackjack Squadron took out six heavy raiders near TRINITY. Two of the damaged raiders spiraled into the dorsal section just aft on the port flight pod and broke up."

"What if some of those things survived?" McKnight posed.

"They could have tapped into TRINITY's communication systems not to mention dradis." Hayes injected. "If the cylons are monitoring her wireless they'll be alerted."

"We need to isolate TRINITY from the fleet." McKnight stated.

"What's her status?" Tillman asked.

"She's running with less than a skeleton crew and about ten to twelve eight-man repair teams…. Maybe two twenty to two-fifty people." Hayes said.

"How do we alert them without alerting the cylons? Canton asked as he looked to the others.

"We give them alternate jump coordinates and send them somewhere else." McKnight suggested.

"What about the crew? We can't strand them out there." Hayes pondered.

"We don't. TERTIUS and PROTEUS will make the jump with us to the alternate site. Once there we'll begin an immediate evacuation and search TRINITY's hull with four raptors. Each one of you will have to personally deliver the jump coordinates to each ship." Tillman announced.

"We should deliver the real coordinates the same way as well." McKnight suggested.

"We'll have to get this in place quickly there's no telling when the cylons will reappear. Have Blackjack Squadron deliver the real coordinates to each civilian ship in the fleet." Jason ordered.

**DAY ONE HUNDRED TWENTY SEVEN – HYPERION CIC (0415 hrs.)**

"All vipers recovered!" shouted Captain Dyson who was acting XO while Hayes was on TRINITY.

"All military ships jumping!" Walker announced.

"Execute jump now!" Tillman ordered as he stood at the plotting table.

A moment later HYPERION joined TRINITY, TERTIUS and PROTEUS.

**JUNO - CIC**

"One ship unaccounted for! GEMINON TRAVELER 0889 is missing!" Haggerty reported.

"Is it possible that they jumped to the same location as HYPERION? Brice asked.

"No that wasn't in the packet I received." Commander Jones said as he checked dradis. "Launch the CAP and get a raptor prepped to jump back to our previous coordinates. Have ADELPHIA take up position mid fleet."

"Is there any way we can notify HYPERION?" Brice whispered to Jones.

"No. We have another issue to contend with. We can't stay here. If GEMINON TRAVELER 0889 was comprised we need to come up with an alternate jump coordinates." Jones ordered.

**TRINITY - CIC**

" Only three other ships! Where the hell is the rest of the fleet?" Commander Roberts asked from the center of CIC.

"Recalculating the jump coordinates! Checking our position!" Lieutenant Kirby announced.

"HYPERION is launching vipers and raptors. PROTEUS is closing on our position!" Colonel Marcus reported.

Commander Roberts turned to Colonel Hayes and stared for a moment before asking him a question. "Would you care to enlighten us?"

"We think TRINITY has been compromised." Hayes announced to the command staff, as everyone stood silent.

"What makes you think that?" asked Roberts.

"During the last six attacks there's been only one strafing run against TRINITY. The cylons have jumped into the center of the fleet every time. When they jumped in last time TRINITY was the closest ship and they went out of their way to attack CEREBRUS. We think a few cylon centurion could have survived and tapped into the communication system." Hayes told the staff.

"Sir, TERTIUS is requesting permission to dock portside." Kirby reported as he looked toward the commander.

"We need to get as many as people off the ship while we search. The four raptors will conduct a visual search of the exterior." Hayes told Roberts.

"Let TERTIUS dock. Get everyone off the ship except for a few engineers to monitor the systems." Roberts instructed.

An hour into the search the trouble began.

**HYPERION - CIC**

"Two cylon baseships one to our port the other one is on the other side of TERTIUS and launching raiders!" Lt. Walker announced.

"Helm, bring us within fifteen hundred meters of TRINITY and roll us thirty degrees to port! Ensign McCall, order TERTIUS to sever its connections and break away! " Tillman ordered.

"Alert vipers are away! Omega and Blackjack Squadrons are in the tubes!" Dyson shouted.

"Sir, we have a targeting solution on the port baseship." Walker called out from her station.

"All Ventral Batteries commence firing!" Tillman ordered over the loudspeaker.

**TRINITY - CIC**

"Gunfire reported near the engine compartment! Moving toward aft damage control!" Colonel Marcus bellowed.

"TERTIUS reports that they've been ordered to sever connections! TERTIUS Actual said they only need two minutes to clear the port deck. " Kirby reported.

Roberts called down to the flight deck and ordered his deck chief to trip the pressure sensor on the blast door effectively sealing them off from the rest of the ship.

"Colonel Hayes, get on the wireless and have the three raptors land on the starboard flight deck and have the other one dock at the aft storage bay airlock to see if they can get those people out of the engine room." Roberts began as he turned to Kirby. "Mr. Kirby take a marine get six emergency pressure suits out of the locker down the corridor and get back here ASAP!

"How much time do you think we'll have?" Marcus asked his commander.

"Maybe seven or eight minutes," Roberts began before Hayes interrupted him.

"TERTIUS reports they've sealed and breaking all umbilical connections! Dradis is picking up six heavy raiders inbound port side!" Hayes finished as he watched Kirby return.

"Kirby have everyone left head for the starboard flight deck." Marcus said as the klaxons sounded.

"The cylons made it to the aft damage control. Get your suits on now!" Hayes bellowed.

"Lieutenant Kirby, I want you to take Colonel Hayes down to the flight deck while Colonel Marcus and I disable the navigation systems.

**CYLON BASESHIP – COMMAND CENTER**

"The centurions have begun venting the atmosphere. The ship should be ours shortly!" The Cavil clone confidently.

"The other baseship is reporting that their FTL is offline!" The Simon clone informed the group.

"Have them slowly pull back. See if they can draw the battlestar away." Simon suggested.

"It won't matter in a few minutes the battlecruiser will be ours, brothers! All we have to do is turn its weapons on the HYPERION and they'll jump away. Cavil said in a condescending tone.

**TRINITY – STARBOARD FLIGHT DECK**

"Colonel Hayes, Raptor 589 is away!" Ensign Harrison began. They were only able to recover two from the aft. The rest were killed when the ship was vented but they were able to open the emergency fuel dump valves on the starboard side. We're dumping fuel! CAP reports three heavy raiders entered the port flight pod two minutes ago."

"Sir, Commander Roberts reports he has just left CIC and is on his way!" Kirby reported.

"Tell them to head for airlock two and instruct Lt Addison to meet them there." Hayes said as stood near the raptor.

As Hayes watched the raptor ascend towards the top of the pod, a cylon centurion entered the flight deck from the aft elevator. It fired toward the men and the raptor still on the deck. The advancing centurion instantly struck down Ensign Harrison and a marine. Hayes was hit as he dove for through the hatch. Kirby returned fire from inside the rear of the raptor. The cylon exploded as it was struck by gunfire from the third raptor in the bay.

"Colonel has been hit twice! His suit is losing pressure! Seal the hatch and get us out of here!" Kirby yelled as he reached for the med kit.

"Where's my ECO?" Powers bellowed.

"He's dead and the Colonel will be too if we don't get out of here. Once we clear, jump us to the rendezvous and head for JUNO!" Kirby said as tore into a med kit knowing it was the only chance to save Hayes.

The raptor lifted a few feet off the deck and streaked down the flight deck as Kirby continued to try and stop the bleeding. As they cleared the flight deck, the raptor jumped.

Roberts, Marcus and their escort were able to reach the upper airlock while engaged in a running firefight. Addison's ECO lobbed a grenade down the corridor as the trio passed allowing everyone enough time to escape. As the raptor cleared TRINITY, Two of HYPERION'S ventral rail guns fired at TRINITY'S engines. The explosion caused the battlecruiser to spin to port.

**RENDEZVOUS POINT – RAPTOR 594**

"Where's the frakking fleet?" asked Powers before continuing Dradis is picking up two ships. Raptor 297 and TERTIUS."

"Head for TERTIUS! Informed them we have a wounded!" Kirby replied as he tried to stop Hayes from bleeding out.

"We've been cleared to dock at the secondary airlock. A medical team will meet us there." Powers responded.

It only took few minutes for the raptor to dock and Doc Compton and the med team to reach Hayes but it would be too late.

"**ATTENTION**" the voice crackled over the PA system, "**HYPERION HAS RETURNED TO THE FLEET!**"

"You better call up to CIC and tell them." Compton told Cpl. Spang.

**HYPERION – ADMIRAL TILLMAN'S QUARTERS**

It had been a little over four hours since Admiral Tillman watched his brother escort the body of his Executive Officer off the raptor. Jason had just lost someone who he considered another brother. Sitting at his desk with the room's lighting dimmed, Jason topped off is third glass of Ambrosia and then offered to due the same for Roberts, McKnight and Braylen who politely refused while returning to his chair.

"CIC reports the no-joy from Raptor 297 and they are bingo fuel. That makes a total of thirty-five jumps." Braylen said as he was still nursing his first.

"Do you think they're still alive?" McKnight asked as he finished off his.

"Could be, as long as they didn't jump in to something." Roberts replied.

"Commander McKnight, you are now the acting Exec of HYPERION. In this role you will also handle all of the day-to-day operations." Tillman said as placed his empty glass on his desk. "Major Canton will become her second officer. Ltjg Carter is now the acting tactical officer until further notice. Colonel Marcus is to be assigned to TERTIUS as her Executive Officer. Please notify him of this posting."

"Yes, sir." McKnight replied as stood as he put his glass down as well. "Anything else sir?"

"Yes, have Perry's deck crew assemble twelve of the twenty-four Mark II vipers that we recovered. I want everyone who has ever sat behind a stick qualified to fly again." Tillman announced.

"Everyone Sir?" McKnight asked

"Everyone up to the age of forty is included. Senior and command staff as well." Tillman said as he stood up.

"Understood, I know this will affect PROTEUS. Captain Baker was a pilot." McKnight said out loud.

"No exceptions major. The extra vipers will be necessary with the loss of a battlecruiser. I need to discuss other matters with Commander Roberts." Tillman said as a matter of fact.

Jason waited for the room to clear before grabbing handset and switching on the address system, **"Attention all hands, this is Admiral Tillman, Commander McKnight is now the Executive Officer of this ship. All division heads are to file a status report to him within the hour."**

"I'll notify Cmdr Jones that you'll be taking command of JUNO. I'm sure he's expecting the move…." Jason began before getting interrupted.

"Jason. Wait…" Roberts began, knowing that he had to tell Jason sooner than he planned.

"I can't take the ship. I have stage one leukosaima (Leukemia)!"

Tillman was silent as the news took him by surprise after a moment Jason finally was able to say something.

"I'll sorry John, why didn't you tell me. What can be done?"

"I've been in remission for years but the ship's doctor found that it had come back about two weeks ago. As for treatment, I was scheduled to start doloxan treatments this week. I figured I could manage for a few weeks before telling you and recommending McKnight take over." Roberts said as he finished his drink.

"Matt is a very smart man and a good officer. He won't let you down." Roberts said as Jason refilled his drink.

Jason was still reeling from Hayes' death and this was not helping matters. They both remained quite for a while until Jason could find a way to keep his friend and mentor involved. "AULUS has become the hub of the fleet. We could set up an administrative wing of the military. All military vessels can send personal and supply requests through that office and take the load off HYPERION. We could also use a liaison to the civilians. Lieutenant Amanda Walker is pregnant and wants to reduce her role. She could head up your staff. John, I still need you."

"We could convert the AULUS security facility. It's a secured facility designed with a separate communication system." John pondered as he adjusted to the idea. "It would also allow me to monitor Jorden and his group and see what they were up to."

"I'll have Walker start making arrangements in the morning. Hopefully it'll be up and running in a few weeks." Jason said as he polished off the bottle. He shook his mentor's hand and told him he would see him sometime in the next day or so.

Jason waited for his mentor to leave and sat back down again reached in his bottom draw for a bottle. Before closing the draw, he pulled out one of Admiral Greene's old journals and opened it to a page he had marked sometime ago and continued to read…..


End file.
